


Compliance

by badvalerie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Consensual Submission, Dom Harry, Domestic Discipline, Dominant character, Harry/Blaise/Draco - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Club, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Submissive Character, Threesome, Watersports, harry/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvalerie/pseuds/badvalerie
Summary: Harry realizes his husband Draco's selfishness is because he was spoiled rotten as a child. Draco realizes Harry is such a pushover because he was given no control as a child. In order to get Draco to shape up, they agree to a domestic discipline relationship, with Harry having complete control over punishing Draco for misdeeds and bad attitudes. Draco's behavior improves....and so does their sex life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

"You know, this is why a lot of people don't like you," Harry said to his husband Draco one night. They had just gotten back from Ron and Hermione's house. It killed Harry that his husband and his best friends had trouble getting along. And even though Harry loved Draco with everything in his heart, he knew that more than half of the time, it was Draco's fault. 

"You like me and that's all that matters," Draco said. 

"It's not all that matters, though." Harry said. "It matters to me that you try to get along with Ron and Hermione more." 

Draco shrugged, unconcerned. 

"This isn't your parents house anymore, Draco." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked. 

"It means, you were spoiled rotten by your parents. You ruled over Malfoy Manor with all your desires and whims and your parents catered to them. That's not how it should be in our house, in our relationship. You go over to my friends house, and you act like you're the king. You order them around, complain about their meals, and it's not very nice. You never learned how to be nice." 

"Why have you never told me this bothers you?" 

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. But it's just been building up." 

"You're too soft," Draco shot back. "You let things like this build up and you don't say anything to me. Maybe it's because your Aunt and Uncle made you think that you didn't have any control at all." 

Harry went quiet, "Maybe you're right." 

Draco went to bed that night, thinking about this argument he and Harry had. He knew in his heart of hearts that Harry was right. He was an asshole, and that's because his parents had let him be one his whole life. And now that he was an adult he had no idea how to stop being so selfish. 

A small thought was forming in his head. 

And over the next several days he tried to get the thought out of his head, but it wouldn't go anywhere. It implanted itself in his brain, and like a seed began to germinate until he had a complete picture of how to change, and how to fix his relationship with Harry. 

______________

"Babe," Draco said one night. They had finished dinner and Harry had done the dishes. They retired to the parlor where Harry was setting up a chess set. "Let's not play chess, there's something I want to talk about." 

"Okay," Harry said, putting the chess set away. "What is it?"

"You remember the argument we had a few weeks ago, about my attitude, and how my parents spoiled me?" 

"And how I'm too weak because of my Aunt and Uncle?" 

"I think I know how to fix it," Draco said. His voice was tremulous. He was nervous.

"Oh yeah?" 

"What about domestic discipline?" 

Harry paused, his eyes widened. "You want me to beat you?" 

"No!" Draco said. "It's not like that! I mean, when I act up, when I'm a little shit like I was at Ron and Hermione's that night, you get to discipline me." 

"Discipline you how?" Harry asked, suspicious of Draco's plan. 

Draco shrugged, "That'd be up to you, as the Head of Household. You'd decide what I needed, whether it's corner time or grounding or even spanking." 

"This sounds bizarre." 

"I know it does, but I think it could really work!" Draco said. "I want to be a better person, but being selfish and spoiled is so ingrained in me, I don't know if I can change. And being soft and allowing people to walk all over you is so ingrained in you. It cold help us both!" 

"But....hitting? Isn't that abuse?" 

"Not when I agree to it." 

"Hmmm," Harry said thoughtfully. "I don't know." 

"I'll have a safe-word" Draco said. "In case I think the discipline is going too far." 

"And I would stop when you use the safe word?" 

"Yes. Basically you punish me when I break a rule. I guess we'd have to come up with some rules." 

"I'll think about it." Harry said. 

"That's all I ask."

_______

Several nights later, Harry was laughing nervously. He and Draco were at the kitchen table, a roll of parchment in front of them. "I can't believe we're doing it," he said. "Making rules for you like you're a child." 

"I didn't have rules as a child," Draco pointed out. "And you had too many rules with no control over them. We're just fixing things now. So, what's one thing I do that really bothers you that you want to fix?" 

Harry licked his lips. "I hate that I work outside the home, and you stay home but I still do most of the cooking and cleaning." 

"If we'd get a house elf-" 

Harry cut him off. "No. House elves are slaves and we aren't doing that." 

"All right," Draco said. "Cooking and cleaning. I don't even know how to do that." 

Harry took the parchment and wrote something out. 

They continued to talk a little about Draco's needs and Harry's needs. And finally after a long time, they had a list that looked like this:

> **Harry's rules for Draco:**
> 
> 1- Every day, Harry will give at least one cleaning chore for Draco to do. It must be done by the time Harry gets home from work. 
> 
> 2-Harry will choose recipes in a cook book, and Draco must try a new one every day. On Harry's work days, Draco is responsible for dinner. 
> 
> 3-Draco is to awaken before Harry, and be ready to see him off to work. Monday through Thursday, he is to have a lunch ready for Harry to take. 
> 
> 4-Draco will have a budget for household supplies, Harry is in charge of doling out money. 
> 
> 5-Draco gets an allowance for personal items and must not go over his monthly allowance. 
> 
> 6-Draco is to serve Harry with a happy and servile attitude. 
> 
> 7-Draco is to respect Harry's ultimate authority in the household and willingly submit to any disciplinary acts that Harry deems necessary. 
> 
> 8-Draco is to treat all others with respect and kindness, and watch his attitude toward others.
> 
> 9-Harry reserves the right to add other rules to the list, but must talk it over with Draco first. 
> 
> 10-Draco is permitted to get out of discipline with a safeword, which is 'checkmate.' Draco promises to only use it if the discipline is going too far. 

Draco and Harry read over the list. "Starting tomorrow?" Harry asked. 

Draco nodded. "Tomorrow." 

_______

The next day, Harry awoke for work. He got his auror robes on. He walked down stairs to see Draco in the kitchen, hunched over a loaf of bread, trying to get even slices. "Good morning," Harry said. 

"Morning," Draco looked frazzled. "I'm having trouble cutting this bread evenly. I was going to make you a sandwich for lunch." 

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek, "Evenly cut bread with come with practice. I can eat crooked bread." 

Draco looked relieved. He placed a couple of slices of thick turkey onto the bread and added some lettuce and a tomato. He wrapped it in paper, added an apple and a bag of crisps to a bag. He looked proud of himself. "Lunch!" he said proudly. 

"Thank you," Harry said. "I was looking through some of these cookbooks, and I'm going to start easy with you. For dinner tonight you need to learn how to scramble eggs for me. And I think we can have bacon and fruit salad." Harry took some money out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. "Go to the markets today and buy what you need for dinner. I want you to look through the cookbooks and find other things you might want to try. They can be simple until you get the hang of cooking, OK?

"Yes, Harry." 

"Buy what you think you'll need for the next few days of food." 

"And my household chore?" Draco asked. 

"I think the shopping and planning meals is enough for today." 

"Yes, Harry." 

"Now give me a kiss goodbye." 

Draco gave Harry a kiss, and Harry left for work. 

______

For the first few days, Draco was impeccable. He was awake early, had Harry's lunches and had managed a few simple dinners. Bacon was a little burnt, and pasta a little under-cooked, but those were learning curves. He'd done a few chores, such as dusting the woodwork, and doing dinner dishes. 

By about day four, the newness had started to wear off and Harry started noticing Draco not being as compliant. He still woke before Harry and still had Harry's lunch ready for him, but it was without a smile. That day over breakfast, Harry said to Draco, "Your chore for today is to clean the toilets. Both bathrooms need to be washed and scrubbed. I noticed the bathtub is getting a ring." 

"Oh no," Draco said. "I'm sorry, but cleaning toilets is disgusting work." 

Harry folded his hands in front of him and looked at Draco intently. "I'm sorry, but who do you think cleaned the toilets before we started our domestic discipline situation?" 

"You did, but I-" 

"But nothing," Harry said sternly. "The toilets need cleaning and you are going to do them." 

"Harry, come on. We've only just begun. Can't I work up to that?" 

"No. It's easy work, Draco and I don't want another word." 

"It's house-elf work," Draco said petulantly. 

"That's it," Harry threw down his napkin and took Draco by the hand and led him to the living room."

"You're not going to discipline me because I think toilet cleaning is gross!" Draco said, in disbelief. 

"You're breaking two rules right now. You must clean what I say, and you must serve me with a good attitude. Now drop your pants and come here." Harry sat on the couch. 

Draco didn't move, so Harry pointed his wand at Draco and vanished his trousers and underwear. "Come here," he said in a severe voice. 

Draco walked, slightly hunched over toward Harry and lay himself, ass up, over Harry's knees. He could feel Harry trembling and was happy to know that Harry was as nervous about doling out discipline as he was about receiving it. 

"Two spanks for each rule broken. That's a total of four," Harry said, though he was unsure if that was correct. "And, uh, you need to count along, OK Draco?" 

"Yes Harry," Draco said. He braced himself, listening to Harry's deep and nervous breathing. 

Finally Harry raised his hand and it landed with a slap across Draco's backside. "One!" Draco called out. It...actually wasn't that bad." 

Harry must have realized he didn't hit hard enough to make an impression, because the second spank came just a bit harder. "Two!" Draco said. 

The third spank was harder still, and now it was landing on skin that had already taken two hits. Draco's voice caught as he called out, "Three!" 

The fourth and final spank was hardest still and Draco was barely holding back his tears as he said "Four," in a quiet and wobbly voice. 

"Stand up, Draco," Harry ordered. Draco stood rubbing his backside. Harry noticed Draco's cock was at half-mast, which didn't surprise him because his own was already throbbing behind his robes. He'd had no idea that doing this would be such a turn-on. "Go stand in the corner for three minutes," Harry ordered, pointing to a corner of the room. 

"Can't I have pants?" 

"Once your punishment is over," Harry said. "You need to stand there and think about what you've done." 

Draco went to the corner and stood facing it. 

Harry hurried out of the room and made it to their bedroom, pulling up his robes and vanishing his own trousers. He jerked off as fast as he could and came all over the floor. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as semen spilled from the end of his cock. When he was soft again, he quickly brought his trousers back and put them on. He pulled his robes back down and tried to look dignified as he went back into the living room and said to his husband, "You can come from the corner." 

Harry flicked his wands and Draco's trousers and underwear appeared in his hand. He handed them over to Draco who began to dress his bottom half. 

"Well," Harry said. "What do you have to say." 

"I will clean the toilets today," Draco said. "It's my pleasure to serve you." 

"That's better," Harry said. "I'm off to work."

Draco rushed to the kitchen and grabbed Harry's lunch. "Here's your lunch, Harry." 

"Thank you." Harry leaned in for a kiss, and though their kisses goodbye were usually just a peck on the lips, this one was much more smoldering. 

"Something to look forward to when you get home," Draco said, smiling. 

"I can't wait." 

Harry stepped outside, my God, he hoped Draco would misbehave again soon. 

______

That night when Harry got home, he inspected both bathrooms and found them to be sparkling. Draco was still working on dinner, whistling a jaunty tune as he whisked a simple sauce for their chicken. 

After dinner, Draco handed Harry a brandy and told him to go relax while he did the dishes. Harry went to the parlor, but couldn't relax. All day at work, he'd wanted to come home and fuck his husband hard. He couldn't stop thinking about the reaction he got whilst spanking Draco. 

When Draco was done the dishes, he joined Harry in the parlor. "Let me see your ass," Harry demanded. 

"What?" 

"I want to know if you're still marked from my spanking this morning." 

Draco grinned slowly, as his hands made their way down his front and to the button of his trousers. He unbuttoned and unzipped, and gods he was going so slowly that Harry knew he was being seduced. Draco started to work his trousers down his hips, but Harry couldn't take the wait. He leaned over and yanked the trousers and underpants beneath down and turned Draco around. His ass was perfect and white - not a mark on it. 

"How long did it hurt?" Harry asked, massaging Draco's ass, and working his hands around the front where he found Draco's cock at nearly fully erect. "Not long," Draco admitted. 

"Maybe it'll have to be harder next time?" Harry asked, with a huskey voice. 

"Unless I'm a good little boy from now on," Draco said. 

"Oh babe," Harry said, giving Draco's cock a light jerk, "We both know that's never going to happen." Harry turned Draco around and planted a smoldering kiss on his lips. "Get naked," Harry demanded. 

Draco quickly vested himself of the rest of his clothes, and Harry did the same. They faced each other, taking in the others' body, all lean muscle and large erections. The fell to the couch together, kissing and fondling the other. Their breath becoming harder, and turning into moans. "I want you to fuck me," Draco said. 

"What's that?" Harry asked. 

"Fuck me, please Harry." 

"Are you serious?" Normally Draco did the fucking and Harry got fucked. It'd been quite a while since Draco allowed himself to be opened for Harry's cock. 

"You're in charge," Draco said. "I want you to really be in charge." 

Harry pulled Draco roughly to the floor, "On your hands and knees," he said in his most demanding voice. 

Draco's face flushed red, but he followed Harry's orders and got on his hands and knees. Harry inspected Draco in that position for a moment. His pert white ass poking out, waiting to be filled, his engorged cock visible only from a certain angle. Harry stroked his own cock, just watching Draco's body quivering in anticipation. "Please, Harry," Draco whispered, his hips started moving, as though they were fucking thin air, and Harry knew that Draco needed to be touched and filled. 

Harry positioned himself behind Draco and cast a quick lubricating spell. He slipped a finger inside Draco's waiting asshole and moved the finger around and in and out. "Yes!" Draco yelled. "Oh Merlin YES YES YES!" 

Harry pulled his finger out and slicked up his own cock before setting the tip just at Draco's entrance. "Relax," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. "You'll be too tight if you can't relax." Draco took a deep breath, and Harry could feel his asshole loosen. Harry pushed forward.

Gods but this was magnificent. Draco's tight hole was gripping tight on Harry's cock. Harry moved in a little more. 

"Yes!" Draco said. 

Harry grunted as he pushed in a little more, then a little more, until he was fully inside his lover. 

"Move Harry! Move dammit!" Draco said desperately. 

Harry slapped the side of Draco's ass, causing him to yelp. "I'm in charge here," he said with a growl. 

"Yes, Harry," Draco said. "Oh yes you are!"

"I say when you can come." 

"Yes Harry." 

Harry stayed inside Draco for another few moments, completely still but for the quivering they were both doing. Finally without warning, he started thrusting. And he didn't start slowly, he immediately went for a fast and punishing speed. Oh gods this wasn't going to take him long. He wanted Draco to come first, so he could feel the delicious squeeze of Draco's sphincter muscles around his cock. Harry reached his hand around Draco's body and took hold of his cock and started stroking to the same rhythm. 

"Not until I say you can come," 

"Mmm-hmm," Draco said, his eyes closed in concentration at holding back his orgasm. 

Harry continued the punishing speed, and realizing it'd be torturous to hold Draco back anymore, commanded him, "Come!" 

Within two seconds, Draco released with a loud and guttural moan. And just like Harry wanted, as Draco came his muscles clinched around Harry's cock. Harry thrust a few more times into the even tighter space but within seconds of Draco coming, Harry followed suit, his semen spilling into Draco's used asshole.

The thrusting slowed, their breathing was heavy but evening out, and Harry pulled his cock from Draco. Draco fell to the floor, his body limp. 

Harry rolled Draco onto his back, and kissed him deeply. 

This was the start of a great new life for them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Things were quiet in the couple of weeks after that. Draco did have a more cheerful and servile spirit. There were only moments where Harry had to swat Draco's behind lightly as a disciplinary reminder. The sex they enjoyed was vigorous and pleasurable. 

Harry was beginning to wonder if that was it - if that was his life as a disciplinarian. One major misbehavior from his submissive husband and his attitude had improved that much? Not that Harry was looking for a reason to give another spanking, Gods that had made him nervous as hell before, but he wanted to try it again. Still, rules were rules and he wasn't going to actually hit his husband unless he flagrantly broke one of their ten written rules. 

Draco came to Harry one afternoon as soon as Harry got off work. "We need to talk." 

"All right," Harry said. He took off his cloak and handed it to Draco, who hung it up. Then Draco handed Harry the glass of brandy he'd had waiting for him. It must be important, because Draco knew Harry didn't like to be bothered with big talks after work. 

"I need more allowance," Draco said bluntly. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I think you get plenty. You're the one who wanted to work on budgeting." 

"It's not enough to buy my face cream." 

"Surely that can't be true." 

"I use only the highest end creams, Harry. The cream I use costs approximately two hundred fifty galleons for a month's supply." 

Harry nearly choked on the sip of brandy he'd just taken. "You're out of your mind, Draco. You aren't getting that much money to spend on face cream." 

"Harry," Draco wheedled. "You've said so yourself that my skin is soft. This is just as much for me as it is for you." 

"i said no." 

"It's not fair! This is money I got from my Malfoy inheritence!" 

"And, may I remind you, YOU are the one who wanted me to put you on a budget." 

"A budget I can live with. And Harry, I need this cream. It's got only the finest ingredients, including ground unicorn horn." 

"Draco! Ground unicorn horn is illegal! I'm an auror, why would you tell me that?" 

"So you'd know how important it is. That I'm willing to do it to keep my skin soft and wrinkle free." 

"You're not buying it, and that's final." 

Draco stamped his foot, "Harry, this is dragonshit and you know it!" 

"Excuse you!" Harry roared. "Who are you talking to?" 

"I'm trying to talk some sense into you!" Draco whined. 

"There are a list of rules," Harry said quietly. "And right now you're breaking several of them." He grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him over to where their rules were hanging in the kitchen. "Read off rule number five," he demanded. 

Draco scowled, "Draco gets an allowance for personal items and must not go over his monthly allowance." 

"Read rule number six," Harry said. 

"Draco is to serve Harry with a happy and servile attitude."

"Rule seven," Harry commanded.

"Draco is to respect Harry's ultimate authority in the household and willingly submit to any disciplinary acts that Harry deems necessary." 

"Are these rules difficult to understand?" Harry asked. 

Draco licked his lips, "No." 

"Do you need help understanding them?" 

Draco shrugged. Harry pointed his wand at Draco and with a flick of it, every last stitch of Draco's clothes disappeared. 

Draco gasped and looked down at his naked frame. Harry grinned. He knew this would get Draco's attention. There was something about one person being nude and the other fully clothed that created a sort of power imbalance. The kind that Harry was happy to take advantage of. 

"Go back to the living room," Harry said. "And stand in the corner until I come get you. I want you to think about everything that has happened here."

Draco swallowed. "Dinner will be done in about twenty minutes."

"Then I guess you'd better hurry." 

Draco quickly walked to the living room and stood quietly facing the corner. 

Harry finished his glass of brandy and set the glass in the sink. He peeked in the oven to see what was cooking, it looked like a roast with some carrots and potatoes on the side. It smelled delicious. Draco's cooking had really taken off in the last few weeks. He made his way to the living room and saw his husband standing in the corner. He was standing straight up and didn't turn around at all when he heard Harry enter the room. 

"Come here," Harry said. 

Draco stood in front of him.

"Let's talk about what you did. Why do you think you're getting disciplined?" 

"Because I wasn't happy with my allowance." 

"And?" Harry asked. 

Draco shrugged. Harry sighed, "Draco. This is part of you having a better attitude. Instead of simply asking me for a higher allowance in a nice tone of voice, you used an accusatory tone. Then you tried to act like my giving you a higher allowance would somehow benefit me as well. Draco, I don't care how soft your skin is. I love the person behind the skin, OK? I absolutely forbid illegal cosmetics in this house. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir." 

Harry paused. It was the first time Draco had referred to him as sir, and he....well, he didn't hate it. His chest swelled with pride at being someone's sir. 

"I want you to bend over the arm of the couch," Harry said, patting the arms slightly. 

"Yes sir," Draco said, and Harry got that same swell. Draco bent over, his elbows resting on the arm of the couch, and his ass sticking out just waiting for its punishment. 

Harry had to think, because he didn't know what was the "right" amount to spank someone. He didn't know if he could or should use a paddle, or just stick with his hands. It took him a moment to realize that HE was in charge. The right amount was whatever felt right to him. "Ten spankings," he announced. He wanted to leave a red mark for a little longer than he had the last time Draco was spanked. 

Draco gasped, but didn't argue. 

Harry stood to the side and let his hand hit Draco's backside. "One!" Draco said. Just like last time, the spankings got progressively harder. "Two! Three! Four! Five!"

Now they were halfway through and Draco was breathing heavily. The pink on his asscheeks contrasted brightly with his otherwise pale skin. "Are you OK?"

"Just get it on with, Potter," Draco growled. 

"I'm adding another one for that attitude."

A whine came from the back of Draco's throat, but he swallowed it down and said, "Yes sir." 

WHACK! Harry was hitting harder now. "Six," Draco's voice was strained, and again on "Seven." 

The eighth hit was somehow, even harder than the other's had been, and on Draco's already red ass, it was really starting to sting. As he called out "Eight," the tears flowed down his face. This took Harry aback and he wondered if he needed to stop. 

"Do you need the safe word." 

"No sir," Draco said, clearing his throat and trying to sound dignified. 

"Three more," Harry said. "I'm going to do them fast." 

"I'm ready, sir." 

WHACK, "Nine!" WHACK, "Ten!" and WHACK "Eleven!" The last three swats were, indeed, faster, but they were also with almost all of Harry strength. Silent tears were running down Draco's face. 

Draco stood up and touched his hands lightly to his beaten backside, wincing slightly. 

"Tell me what you learned," Harry said. 

Draco took a deep breath, wiped his tears, and said. "I was reminded that you are the higher authority in this house and I need to submit myself to your rules." 

"And why is that?" 

"Because I was raised in a way that made me selfish and mean and this is you trying to help me." 

"So what are you going to do about the face cream?"

"I will use a different kind, one that fits within our budget." 

Harry patted Draco's cheek lightly. "That's a good lad. Maybe this weekend we'll go out shopping together and you can find a brand that is legal, and that works for you and we can work it into your budget." 

"Thank you Harry." 

"Now go get cleaned up, I think dinner will be ready any minute." 

Harry went to the dining room and started reading The Prophet, while waiting for Draco to clean up, get dinner and serve him. Draco came into the room, his face looking freshly scrubbed, "Um, Harry?" 

"Yes Draco?" 

"My clothes?" 

Harry dropped the paper and looked at Draco, standing naked in front of him. 

"You can earn those back after dinner."

"You-you want me to eat in the nude?" 

"I want you to serve me, and sit with me, and eat with me all while you're nude, yes." 

"Uh-I-Uh-OK." 

Draco turned to go into the kitchen, and Harry felt a swelling in his groin to see how bright red Draco's ass was. 

Draco returned with the roast and cut it at the table, filling Harry's plate first. He scooped out some potatoes and carrots and set them on Harry's plate. He waiting while Harry took his first bite, then began serving himself. This wasn't even a rule they'd put into place. Draco just instinctively knew to wait for Harry to take a bite before serving himself. 

Draco sat at his seat and winced. "If it hurts too much, you may stand to eat," Harry said. 

"Yes, I think I will," Draco said and stood back up. 

Harry tried to concentrate on his dinner, but seeing his husband nude and submissive while eating, knowing that he has to stand because of something Harry did to him, was making him powerfully horny. They got through dinner with some mild conversation and Draco cleared the table. "Come back in here before washing the dishes," Harry said. 

"Yes Harry," Draco said. 

Harry pulled off his trousers and stood next to the table. Draco walked in and saw his husband standing there naked from the waist down and gave a wolfish grin. "I want you to suck me off before you go do the dishes." 

"Gladly," Draco said and dropped to his knees before Harry. Harry's dick hadn't been touched yet, but it was already half hard, and with just a few cursory wanks from Draco, it was fully erect in no time at all. Draco looked like he was in heaven as he opened his mouth and took Harry's cock in his mouth. He used his tongue, working its way up and down Harry's shaft and swirling it around the head. 

"Take it all," Harry commanded. 

Draco was so good at this. When they had first gotten together Harry was impressed at how Draco could deep-throat like that. It was something he himself struggled with, though not for a lack of trying. Draco relaxed his jaw and went all the way down on Harry, until his nose was buried in Harry's dark pubic hair. Harry could feel the head of his cock making contact with the back of Draco's throat and when Draco moaned it sent a delicious vibration through Harry's cock and right into his balls and the rest of his body. 

He grabbed Draco's hair and began fucking his face, thrusting his dick in and out of that pert little mouth of Draco's with the pouty pink lips. He wanted Draco to know that he was dominating him. "Just like that, you submissive little cocksucker," he said, wondering where that voice was coming from. "Keep sucking me." 

Draco moaned again and it was all Harry could take before he orgasmed heavily into his husband's mouth, filling it with thick salty bitter semen. 

"Swallow it all," Harry commanded and watched with awe as Draco did, sucking every last bit out of the tip of Harry's cock, before pulling off. 

Harry's legs were shaking and he was running his fingers through Draco's blond hair. "Oh, Baby, that was so good. I love the way you use that pretty little mouth." He pulled Draco up and kissed him deeply, tasting his own come in the depths of Draco's mouth. Draco's hard cock was pressing into Harry's hips. But Harry pulled away and said, "You can go do the dishes now." 

"You're not going to-" Draco asked faintly, looking down at his dripping hard erection. 

"Nah," Harry shrugged. "Those dishes aren't going to do themselves. But maybe later on tonight, I'll let you fuck me and come in my ass." 

Draco's dick visibly twitched. "Yes Harry, I would definitely like that." 

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" 

Draco went back to his knees in front of Harry. But instead of taking his cock into his mouth, Draco said ,"I'm very sorry about my attitude earlier. I'm very much trying to change my ways." 

"I know you are," Harry said. He flicked his wand, and Draco's clothes reappeared on the dining room chair. "You can get dressed if you want. But if not, I'll be lying up in our bed, naked and thinking of you washing dishes down here naked." 

Draco looked up at Harry and blushed from his head down to his knees. 

"Do the dishes," Harry commanded. 

"Yes sir." 

"Then come up to bed." 

Draco grinned "Yes Harry." 

He turned to walk back into the kitchen. Harry could see the redness of Draco's ass was starting to settle into a light purple bruising. It looked good and sexy, and it made Harry feel incredibly powerful that he's the one who put that mark on that beautiful pale ass. 

Even though he'd just come, he could feel his cock swelling once again, as he made his way back up to the bedroom where he removed every last stitch of clothing and lay down face up and spread eagle on his bed, waiting for his submissive husband to come please him however he told him to. 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's attitude had definitely taken an improvement over the next few months, and Harry found his groove in being a dominant. Harry learned that there were other ways of discipline that didn't require spanking, and he could be creative.

For example, one of Draco's chores had been to clean the floors in Harry's study. The floor was stone with a rug in the center and the rug needed to be magically vacuumed and the stone dusted. When Harry inspected the work, he found the dust mostly shoved into the edges of the floor around the wall.It wasn't a surprise, though Draco was turning into a gifted cook, his housework was often done shoddily and required a harsh reminder or a swat to the bottom to be remedied. This time, Harry called Draco into the study and pointed out the corners. 

Draco looked appropriately shamed and went to grab his wand to clean the remainder of the dust. Harry stopped him. Harry waved his wand and a small handbroom and dustpan appeared in his hand. He handed them over to Draco and said, "You'll get on your hands and knees and sweep it up the muggle way." 

"You mean, without magic?" Draco asked. 

"And pantsless," Harry said. "I want your bare knees on the stone floor." 

Draco cringed, but didn't argue as he took off his trousers, folded them neatly onto the Harry's desk and got to work sweeping up the dusty remains with the small hand broom. Harry watched for a few moments, enjoying the look of Draco's beautiful ass sticking into the air and his balls dangling between his legs. It took Draco more than a half hour and his knees were red and marked from being on them with no support on the stone floor.

"Please remember," Harry said, handing Draco back his trousers, "When I give you your chores, they need to be done properly the first time." 

"Yes, Harry." 

____

Harry had given the task of choosing meals over to Draco. He'd become a good cook, and Harry knew he could handle that responsibility. But Harry would still order Draco to do certain household tasks each day. From cleaning out the overstuffed closets (Draco brought way too much stuff from Malfoy Manor to his and Harry's shared house) to polishing furniture, to fixing a broken handrail, there was always something that needed to be done. 

When Harry knew he had a court date for an arrest he made, one evening he asked Draco to please press his dress robes, as well as a white collared shirt to wear underneath. Pressing clothes was a chore that hadn't been done by Draco at all. Harry was going over his notes in his study, when he heard Draco curse loudly, and then say "Oh no." 

Harry got up and went to the living room where Draco was magically pressing Harry's clothes with a steamer function on his wand. Harry's robe looked smart and crisp and wrinkle free, but his shirt had a large scorch mark on it. 

"I'm so sorry!" Draco said, looking extremely worried. "I used too much heat for this shirt material, and I didn't mean to. I....I..."

"It's OK, Babe," Harry said soothingly. "You aren't going to get punished for this." He went to Draco and hugged him, stroking his hair. "You tried your best, and this was a new chore for you." 

Draco breathed deeply, relaxed that he wasn't going to get spanked over ruining a shirt. 

"Come upstairs," Harry said in a gentle voice, leading Draco upstairs to their large shared bedroom. "Now that was my only white dress shirt, but you and I are close enough in size and you have a much bigger wardrobe, so I'll just borrow one of yours."

He went to open the closet door and Draco said, "Wait!" 

Harry gave Draco an odd look, but didn't wait. Instead he opened the door and saw the exact same jumble of clothes, the same mess that had made Harry order Draco to clean out his closet just weeks ago. 

Harry licked his lips and turned to Draco, "Um. Didn't I ask you to clean this out?" 

"Yes Harry." Draco said, looking thoroughly miserable. 

"Were you taking advantage of the fact that I feel like I can trust you now to do the things I ask and am not constantly checking up on your progress with the chores I give you?" 

Draco shrugged. 

"Answer me!" 

"I suppose." 

"You suppose?" 

"It's just....it's a lot of stuff and I didn't know where to start." 

"Well, right now you are going to start by finding me a white shirt, and pressing it. And I will deal with your punishment once that is finished." 

"Yes sir," Draco said. Harry still loved how Draco reverted to calling him Sir when a punishment was afoot. 

Draco rooted through the closet and brought out a white shirt, handing it to Harry. Harry tried it on. The sleeves were slightly long, but otherwise it was a good enough fit for under dress robes. Harry handed it back, "I want it perfectly pressed." 

Draco took the shirt and scurried back to the living room to finish his job. Harry stared at Draco's closet. Draco was right, there was so much stuff he could see how it'd be hard to know where to start. But still, the proper thing for a submissive husband to do would be to ask. 

When Draco returned with the shirt looking perfect, Harry took it and silently hung it up in his own closet, ready to wear for the next day. Then he turned to Draco, who looked apprehensive about what was going to happen. 

"Draco," Harry began. "I can see how this seems like an overwhelming job to you. But part of being submissive, is learning that you need to ask when something seems impossible. What kind of Head of Household would I be if my little pet couldn't come to me with things like this?"

Draco nodded in understanding. 

Harry continued, "It was extremely naughty of you to not come to me, and to ignore the chore. You must have known I'd find out, right?"

Draco bit his lip and murmured, "Yes sir." 

"Were you trying to get a punishment?" 

"No sir!" Draco said. "I just...." he drifted off and shrugged. 

"Did you think that somehow this chore would just be magically done for you? Like it was in your childhood?"

"Yes," Draco said miserable. "I was kind of hoping." 

"I thought that's they type of thinking we've been trying to spank out of you. I thought it was working."

Draco shrugged, "It's a process I guess."

Harry chuckled, "That's for sure," he agreed. "Still you need your punishment for this one, OK? This is a bad rule breaking." 

Draco raised his head proudly and nodded, "Yes Sir. Whatever you think is best."

"Oh precious," Harry said, planting a kiss on Draco's forehead. "I'm so proud of you for taking it like this. Now, get naked and stand in the corner and think about what you've done." 

Draco removed his clothes- he was used to his punishments being doled out mostly in the nude by now- and folded them neatly and lay them on the bed. He stood in the corner. "Are you thinking about the rules?" Harry asked. 

"Yes sir," Draco responded, still facing the wall. 

"Good. This is a big breach, so be prepared for a long time in the corner before your spanking." 

"Yes sir," Draco said. 

Harry went back to his study. He left the door of the bedroom opened to listen for any sounds that might sound like Draco sneaking for a seat or shifting around too much. A few weeks earlier, Harry had caught Draco kneeling during a half-hour corner time punishment and had added fifteen minutes to the corner as well as an additional three spanks for it. He was pretty sure Draco would not try that again. After a half hour, Harry got up and quietly stuck his head in the bedroom. Draco was still standing stock still, facing the corner. Harry smiled and went back to his work. 

He got so engrossed in his work, he momentarily forgot about Draco all alone in the bedroom and standing in the corner. Before he realized it, he figured out Draco had been standing in one position with nothing to look at but the plain corner for well over an hour! Harry hurried to the bedroom to find Draco still standing, like a good boy. 

"Ok," Harry said. "I want you to lie on the bed." 

Draco turned from the corner and silently and obediently went to the bed and lay face down. Harry grabbed several pillows and handed them to Draco. "Put these under your midsection to raise your backside." 

Draco did as he was told as Harry removed the leather belt from around his pants. Harry heard the hitch in Draco's breath, knowing that this was not going to be any normal spanking, but he was going to be belted. Harry held the two ends of the belt together and snapped the leather together. At the snapping sound, Draco's ass lifted a little higher off the pillow, as though he was instinctively searching for the pain. 

"Five," Harry said. "And you need to count." A belt hurt worse then a hand, and Harry knew it would take fewer swats to get his punishment across. 

"Yes sir," Draco said. 

Harry raised his arm, belt in hand and brought it with a loud cracking sound across Draco's backside. "One!" Draco was already moaning in pain. 

"Two!" A second crack, then "Three!" as the third hit him. He already was showing beautiful stripes across his rear, which sent a rush of blood to Harry's cock. 

"Four!" Draco was openly sobbing now. 

Harry raised his arm for the last one, knowing the last swat needs to be the hardest. With all his might he brought the belt down over Draco's exposed and sore ass causing him to writhe and yell, "Five!" 

Harry let him sob for a few moments, as the red marks on his ass turned to raised welts. 

"Stand up," Harry ordered. 

Draco obeyed on shaking legs. 

"Did that hurt?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, his breath still uneven as he struggled to stop his crying. 

"Take a few deep breaths," Harry said, and he waited patiently while Draco did just that. When his breathing evened out and the tears stopped flowing, Harry asked in a gentle voice, "Can you tell me why you got punished?"

"I didn't obey your order to clean my closet, and I didn't come to you when I needed help." 

"Listen, babe." Harry said gently, "Everyone will need help doing things. I'm in charge here, and you don't need to feel ashamed to come to me with questions. I want you to come to me and hopefully I can help you."

"Yes sir," Draco said 

Harry pulled him into a hug. "Good boy. Now go to the bathroom. There's a salve you can use on your bottom to help with the welts, and then come back here and we'll decide together how to tackle the closet." 

"Yes sir," Draco said, and turned to go into the bathroom. He was gone for a few minutes and when he came back, Harry noticed the welts still there, but they were less red. 

"How does it feel?" 

"Better," Draco said. "That salve has a numbing agent that really helps. Thank you for the punishment and the reminder of how I can be a better person." 

"You're very welcome," Harry smiled at his submissive husband benevolently. They turned their attention to the closet, where they devised a plan for Draco to clean it out over the next two days. 

"Come to the dining room," Harry instructed. "Your punishment isn't over yet."

Draco, still naked from his spanking, followed Harry wondering what was going on. 

Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill and ink. "You're going to do lines for me."

"Lines?" Draco sneered, "Like a common school boy?"

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and lay one loud smack across his already welted bottom. Draco stood up straight, "Sorry Harry!" 

"You're going to write down rules one and seven, one hundred times each." 

Draco looked at their list of rules. "Read them out loud," Harry ordered. 

"Rule one, 'Every day Harry will give at least one cleaning chore for Draco to do. It must be done by the time Harry gets home from work.' Rule Seven, 'Draco is to respect Harry's ultimate authority in the household and willingly submit to any disciplinary acts that Harry deems necessary.'" 

"Right. One hundred times each and then your punishment for this transgression will be over." 

"Yes sir," Draco said, sitting at the table. He winced at the pain the chair caused his bottom, but didn't ask to stand or for a cushion. He immediately got to work writing his lines. Harry watched over him, before heading back to his own study to finish his work. 

Draco came out of the dining room after a while, holding the parchment for Harry's inspection and rubbing his wrist slightly. Harry looked it over. "Very good," he said. 

"Are you done your work yet?" Draco asked, draping himself over the couch in the office. 

Harry grinned as he saw Draco start to stroke his own cock. Harry shifted as he felt the swelling in his own groin again. He palmed himself through his pants. "Why yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that there might be something else I can do for you," Draco said flirtily. 

"Hmmm, well you are to submit to me."

"I'll do whatever you want," Draco said, still stroking himself, and his voice going husky. 

"What if I want you to spank me for a change?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh," Draco sat up straighter. "I don't know Harry, that seems inappropriate for a sub to spank his dom." 

"What if I order you to?" 

"I don't know."

"Am I in charge?" Harry asked. 

"Y-yes," Draco said. 

"Then spank me," Harry said, his voice full of authority. He stood up and removed all his clothes and bent over his desk, leaning on his elbows. 

Draco was hesitant and didn't move. Harry stood up and flipped Draco over on the couch so his bruised and welted ass was in the air. Harry brought his hand down as hard as he could over Draco's ass, making Draco cry out. "Stand up!" he said. 

Draco stood facing Harry, their erect cocks facing each other, only an inch between them. "Repeat after me," Harry said. "Harry is the ultimate authority in this house and Draco is to submit to him." 

"Harry is the ultimate authority in this house ans Draco is to submit to him!"

"Harry is ordering Draco to spank him."

"Harry is ordering Draco to spank him!"

Harry bent back over the desk and presented his ass to Draco. "I will give him five spanks."

"I WILL give him five spanks!" Draco repeated. He stepped over to Harry and raised a shaking hand. He held it in the air momentarily before bringing it down over Harry's presented backside. 

"One," Harry moaned, writhing in pleasure. 

"Two! Three! Four!" he said. Draco wasn't using all his force, so the stings felt mild and pleasurable rather than like real pain. Still, after four there was definite tingling to his ass, and he knew that the last swat was always the hardest. Draco did not disappoint in making the fifth one twice as hard as the first four and Harry gasped as he called out "Five!" 

He stood up and pushed Draco into position over the desk, the same position he'd just been in. But rather than spanking him, he cast a quick lubing charm on Draco's ass and on his dick and pressed himself into Draco's quivering and waiting asshole. 

"Ohhhh, yes!" Draco shouted pressing his backside back as far as he could and within seconds, Harry was fully deep into Draco's ass and thrusting as hard as he could. 

It was a fast and punishing speed and Harry could barely stand it, how amazing it felt to have his cock wrapped in the tight warmth of his submissive husband's ass. Every breath and every quiver that came from Draco could be felt keenly in Harry's cock. He could feel his balls tighten and he leaned forward, grabbing onto Draco's dripping dick. 

He began to stroke, and stroke, and stroke some more. Draco was whining and moaning, sounds that made Harry want to nut right there, but he'd been trained. He knew that he couldn't come until Harry gave the order and though Harry was anxious for his own release, he enjoyed the torture he knew it was putting Draco through to have to wait to come. 

They were both on edge. It was transcendent.

"Come!" Harry ordered, and right on cue, semen burst from the end of Draco's dick as he shouted "Yes, oh god, yes Harry!" 

As soon as Draco's body tightened as he was coming, Harry couldn't take it anymore and his own release flooded Draco's asshole. But he didn't slow down, he kept pounding and pounding, loving the feeling of his own jizz slicking the tight asshole of his lover. 

Draco had gone to jelly and could barely prop himself up on his elbows on the desk anymore, his legs shaking so bad. And still Harry continued to thrust, and he didn't stop until his own cock had gone completely soft. He pulled out of Draco and watched as his come seeped out of Draco's loosened and used asshole and ran down his leg. Draco was so relaxed, so flooded with oxytocin that he didn't even care as the wet slick come dripped down his leg and hit the floor. 

"God," Harry breathed. 

"Mmm-hmm," Draco agreed, still bent over the desk, his head resting on his arms and his eyes closed looking thoroughly blissed out. 

Harry laughed, "As soon as you can move, you need to clean yourself and the floor," he ordered. 

Draco opened one eye and smiled at his husband, his dominant, and said, "Yes Sir." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really heated when Blaise Zabini comes to town.

When Harry arrived home from work one night, Draco told him, "I got an owl from Blaise." 

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked. Harry sometimes felt bad for Draco that most of their shared friends had been his friends at Hogwarts. The ones they hung around with regularly, like Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Luna. Blaise was the only Slytherin Draco kept in touch with, and he lived abroad and they didn't see each other often. 

The last two times Blaise had been in town, however, he, Draco and Harry had had a threesome, which was something Harry never would have expected of himself. He never would have imagined he'd be lying on a bed with Draco Malfoy inside him, while Blaise was behind Draco getting him from behind. He never would have imagined that he and his husband would be kneeling slavishly in front of Blaise sucking his cock and licking his balls until he came all over their faces. 

"His mum is getting married again," Draco answered. "He'll be here for a few days, and wants to meet up for lunch and drinks tomorrow." 

"I have to work," Harry said. "But you're free to go." 

Draco smiled, "Thanks." 

"A couple of rules," Harry said. "No sleeping with him when I'm not there and be home in time for dinner with me." 

"Of course." 

____

The next night, Harry was getting antsy. It was getting late, well past when he thought Draco would be home and certainly very late to begin cooking a real dinner. There had been no word from Draco, no owl saying he was going to be late. No owl asking for permission to stay out late or asking Harry to please being prepping dinner. Harry glanced at the kitchen. He supposed he could start something, and tack on a punishment for Draco not only being late, but for leaving dinner prep to Harry. He was definitely breaking house rules. 

Finally, at long last, Draco stumbled into the house, along with Blaise, and they were carrying bags with take-away in it. It only took seconds for Harry to smell the pad Thai, his favorite. So Draco thought he could butter up his husband, his dominant, by bringing in his favorite food? And did he think he'd escape punishment because Blaise was there? Because Harry could set up a silencing charm on their room and still bring Draco's ass to bright red welts without Blaise being any the wiser. 

"Hello, Harry," Blaise said. "Your husband is a bit drunk." 

Draco tripped trying to toe out of his shoes and giggled. "I see that," Harry said. He took Draco by the arm and led him into the parlor calling to Blaise over his shoulder, "Come on in, Blaise." 

Draco put his arms around Harry, "I love you babe," he slurred. "I love you so much I brought food for you." 

"I see that," Harry repeated. "I thought you'd be home in time to cook."

Draco giggled and planted a wet kiss on Harry's cheek. "Jus' lost track of time I s'pose." 

Harry helped Draco sit on the couch. 

Blaise sat in an armchair, crossed his legs and was smiling like the cat who ate the canary. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"Draco told me all about your little set up, you know." 

"Oh," Harry said and looked at Draco, who looked ashamed. Harry felt the blush rising in his face. "I thought we'd agreed not to talk about it." 

"Sorry," Draco mumbled, not sounding very sorry at all. Well, this was going to add to his punishment time! 

"Oh don't make him sorry," Blaise said. "I think it's fabulous. Someone trying to tame the beast of Draco Malfoy's sense of entitlement. He's always been a nasty little bitch and I'm sure he's deserved every last spanking and punishment you've doled out, Harry." 

"I did," Draco said. "And Harry I've been bad tonight." 

"He's got some things to confess," Blaise said. 

Harry sighed, "What is it? Besides being late and not cooking dinner for me?"

"I went over my monthly budget on lunch and drinks." 

"Okay," Harry looked sidelong at Blaise. "We can work on this later." 

"Don't mind me," Blaise said. "You do what you need to do." 

Harry licked his lips. "I bought something I wanted to try out," he admitted. "Something for a new type of punishment." 

"Sounds kinky," Blaise said. "Let's see it." 

"Right," Harry nodded. He went to the door and held up his wand, "Accio chastity belt." 

From the depths of his closet and into his hand, zoomed the Celebrate Celibate magical chastity belt, still in it's box. 

Blaise's eyes lit up. "Oh, I've used one of these before." He handed the box to Draco, who in his drunken state, still managed to look nervous. 

"You have?" 

"Yeah, did you get this at the Cat in Heat? That sex shop in the bowels of Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah," Harry said. 

"The lady who owns that, Kat Wellington, is a dominatrix. I paid a pretty penny for a whole weekend with her and she had me wearing that the entire time and it was absolute torture." 

"Torture how?" Draco asked, sitting up straighter. 

"Wait," Harry said. He pointed his wand at Draco and used a sobering spell on him. "Draco can't agree to this when he's drunk." You could see the sobering effect in Draco's face. His eyes became focused and his posture straighter. 

"Right, so the thing with this chastity belt is that you can't get hard and you can't come. But, you can still feel really horny. So I was wearing this, and she's making me do all these things to her like lick her pussy, or put on a strap-on and peg her. And, Merlin's pants, I could feel it. I could feel like I wanted to come so bad, you know that feeling in your balls? It was like that, and I kept rubbing myself over the belt and the friction felt so great and so awful all at once. And I wore this the entire weekend. I was spanked, and had hot wax poured on me and wore a collar and watched as Kat and her friend had sex in front of me and I just couldn't come. For a full forty eight hours. Then, like ten minutes before it was time to leave, she pulled off the belt and I came harder than I've ever come before and then she threw my clothes at me, called me a dirty slut and told me to get out of her dungeon."

Harry's dick had started to swell just listening to that story. It sounded like....well, like a lot. But not that bad. 

He glanced at Draco who was holding the box with the belt in it and who was staring wide-eyed at Blaise. 

"Open the box," Harry commanded him. 

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, opening the box. He pulled out the chastity belt, which was made of cloth. It looked like a jock strap, with a pouch for the dick and balls, a strap around the waist and two straps connecting the back to the crotch, so it left the ass exposed. 

Blaise hooted, "Gryffindor colors. Harry I love that you did that." 

Harry touched his wand to the belt and muttered the incantation. The chastity belt would be unable to be removed except by Harry's wand. Draco would not be able to remove it himself. 

"Get undressed and put it on," Harry ordered. 

Draco stood up on shaking legs, but looking proud. "Yes sir," he said. 

"And tell me why you're being punished." 

Blaise was licking his lips as Draco began undressing and reciting which rules he'd broken. "I broke the rules about serving you dinner. I broke the rule about my personal allowance. I broke the rule about your authority." 

Draco was naked at this point and pulled the chastity belt up. It fit snugly around his cock and balls. 

"Try to get it off," Harry said. 

Draco stuck his fingers down the front and tried to pull it down, but it wouldn't budge. 

"Perfect," Blaise breathed. 

"Now," Harry said. "Let's go to the dining room and you can serve me and Blaise before you get your own food."

"Yes, sir," Draco said. He turned to go into the kitchen while Harry and Blaise went to the dining room to await their food. 

"You've done a good job with him, Harry," Blaise said as Draco opened the boxes of Thai food and began serving them on plates. He did a quick warming spell on each plate before placing it in front of Harry and Blaise. 

"It's been a lot of work," Harry admitted. "But Draco was eager to try and he's very eager to please now." 

"I can see that." Draco had come in with two bottles of wine, showed them silently to Harry and Blaise, who chose one, which Draco opened and poured into goblets for them. Once they were served, Draco put a smaller amount on his plate and with only a glass of water sat down to eat. 

"Blaise, you're welcome to stay after dinner," Harry said. He glanced at Draco, "Draco's safeword is checkmate." 

"Gotcha," Blaise grinned. "And of course I'll stay. I never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy was willing to be put in his place." 

Draco's face flushed and he looked down at his food. 

While they ate, Blaise went into further detail about his time at the dominatrix so that when they were done, Harry was already feeling really horny. 

"Do the dishes," Harry said to Draco, "Then come meet me and Blaise in the bedroom." 

Harry and Blaise retired to the bedroom. "Tell me about how you punish him," Blaise said. 

"Spanking is a lot of it. But I'd gotten bored of it and wanted to get creative, so that's why I got the chastity belt. I already tell him when he can and can't come, but I've never actually denied him an orgasm-just delayed it a bit. Sometimes he writes lines. He gets corner time and a lot of lectures." 

"You OK making him watch as we fuck?"

Harry laughed, "Oh hell yes." 

From their last two times having threesomes with Blaise, Harry had learned that Blaise had the biggest cock of anyone he knew. And Merlin's Balls, did he know how to use it. Blaise oozed a sexiness and confidence that Harry had never had, up until he became a dominant. 

"I gotta say, Harry," Blaise said. "Seeing you as a dominant has made you a lot sexier."

Harry's eyes went hooded. "On the bed," he ordered Blaise. 

Blaise flopped on the bed and Harry climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply. They were still clothed, and kissing deeply on the bed when Draco walked in. He didn't say anything, but stood in the doorway, awaiting his order. "Go sit in the chair and watch us," Harry ordered. 

Draco did, settling himself in the armchair near the bed, not taking his eyes off his husband and his best friend embracing and dry humping each other. 

"Let's get these clothes off," Harry said. He turned to Draco, "Draco, grab your wand and vanish our clothes." They stood just feet in front of Draco. 

Draco grabbed his wand, waved it silently over their bodies, and immediately both Blaise and Harry were stark naked, their erections pushing out at a harsh angle. Draco bit his lip. 

Harry immediately dropped to his knees and took Blaise's cock into his mouth. Because of the size, he could only take about half of it, but he opened as wide as he could and took as much as possible, using his hand to stroke from Blaise's pubic hair to where his mouth couldn't reach. 

"Oh fuck, Harry. God, yes! That is so good." Blaise was making direct eye contact with Draco as he shouted encouragement at Harry and fucked his mouth. 

Draco put his hand over his dick, trapped inside the chastity belt. 

"On the bed," Blaise said to Harry. 

Blaise lay face up, and Harry climbed on top of him, facing the other way. In this position, they could suck each other's dicks. This was especially cruel to Draco who had a personal preference for sixty-nining. But god was Blaise's cock delicious. Harry knew Draco was sitting on the chair salivating and thinking of what each of their cocks tasted like. He'd had both of them in his mouth often enough, after all. 

"Don't come like this," Harry said. 

"Mmm-hmm," Blaise murmured, his mouth still stuffed with Harry's dripping erection. 

"Look at poor Draco," Harry taunted. "I think he deserves a spanking." 

Draco was still sitting in the chair, his hand over his dick overtop the chastity belt and rutting frantically into it. He couldn't get his hand into the belt to masturbate properly. 

"You aren't going to be able to come," Blaise said, laughing at Draco. "It doesn't matter how much you touch it."

Draco whined in frustration. 

"Come here, Draco," Harry said, patting the bed. "Lie facedown like a good little pet and take your punishment." 

Draco's legs shook as he stood from the chair and went to the bed. Harry put a few pillows in the middle, so Draco's ass was presented high in the air." 

"Do you have a paddle?" Blaise asked. 

"I do. But I prefer a belt or my hand." 

"Oooh, hands. That's a classic. Should we take turns?" 

Draco whined, but raised his ass a little higher in the air, as if he was anxiously awaiting a spanking. Blaise laughed, "Draco you naughty little bitch," and he brought his hand down across Draco's ass with a loud smack. 

Draco gasped, "One!" he said. 

Blaise laughed again, "You make him count?"

Harry nodded, pleased with himself. "Absolutely. I also make him tell me why he deserves his punishment and I'll sometimes give a nice little lecture about his behavior." 

"I love it," Blaise said. "Draco, tell me what you did that was wrong." 

"I didn't respect Harry's authority in the house," he said. "I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Harry let loose with a loud spank of his own. "Two!" Draco said. "Please forgive me." 

Blaise took the next turn and Draco said "Three!" 

"Do you deserve this?" Harry asked, as his hand landed across Draco's now-pink ass. 

"Yes I do!" Draco said. "Four!" 

Harry and Blaise alternated silently for "Five, Six, Seven, Eight!" at which point, Draco started crying. 

They paused. "Is he going to say check mate?" Blaise asked. 

They waited a moment, and Draco said, "No sirs. I'm not going to say it. I can handle more." 

Blaise looked at Harry who nodded encouragingly. Blaise brought his arm up and let it loose, harder than before on Draco's ass. "Nine," Draco said, his voice strained. 

Harry waited no time at all for the sting to subside and placed the tenth spank on Draco's ass. "Ten," Draco said. 

"Do you think you've learned a lesson?" Harry asked. 

"Yes sir." 

"Are you sorry you didn't follow my rules? Are you sorry you broke your allowance?"

Draco was silent. 

"Well?" Harry demanded loudly. 

"Honestly? I'm not sorry about the allowance. I think it was worth it." 

Harry's eyes widened. This was the first Draco hadn't been contrite about his breaking a rule. 

"Draco," he said patiently. "Blaise coming to town is a special occasion. All you had to do was ask and I would have given you extra money to enjoy going out with him." 

Draco cried into the pillow, "Sometimes it just feels good to break the rules." 

"Does this feel good?" Harry asked, letting number eleven smack Draco across the ass.

"Or this?" Blaise asked, letting number twelve go.

"Eleven! Twelve!" Draco counted. "No, this doesn't feel good."

"Well obviously it's not bad enough to make you sorry." Harry and Blaise quickly went through eight more spankings (four each) as Draco gasped and cried as he called out their numbers. At this point, Draco's ass was extremely red. 

"Go back to the chair," Harry ordered. 

Draco stood up and sat gently on the chair. 

"Ignore him," Harry said. 

Blaise grinned. The worst punishment one could give Draco Malfoy, who was used to unending attention, was to simply pretend he wasn't there. 

Harry and Blaise kissed again, this time facing each other, letting their hands roam across the other's body and stroking their cocks. Eventually, Harry wound up on his back, legs spread with Blaise in between them. Blaise waved his wand and a condom magically appeared in his hands. He put a lubing spell on Harry's asshole and once he got the condom on, another lubing spell on his own cock. 

Blaise had never fucked Harry properly before. Harry was anxious about having such a large penis fill him. "God your cock is so big," Harry breathed. It was for Draco's benefit he said that, but Harry didn't even glance in Draco's direction. 

"You'll love it," Blaise said. "I can fill you up like you've never been filled before." 

"Then do it," Harry said, raising his hips eagerly. 

Blaise set the tip of his cock at Harry's entrance that was practically dripping with lube. "Relax," Blaise said, as he pushed a little further. It took a few pushes for him to breach the entrance fully. 

Harry moaned in pleasure. My god it was huge and it felt absolutely stunning to have his ass that full of another man's cock. 

Blaise had to work slowly to get himself in all the way and it took a few minutes. During that time, Harry took one quick glance at Draco who was staring open mouthed at the point where Blaise's cock was disappearing into Harry's stretched asshole. Draco again had put his hand over his cock on top of the belt and was rubbing hard. 

When Blaise was fully in him, Harry didn't know how long he could last. The thrusting in and out send shocks of pleasure over his prostate and through his body. He grunted and thrust his hips in perfect rhythm with Blaise "I won't come until you say I can," Blaise said. "Your house, your rules." 

"Blaise you aren't my sub. You're allowed to come as you please." Harry could hear Draco whine from the chair. 

Blaise reached up one hand and took a hold of Harry's cock, all while not breaking the rhythm he had in fucking Harry in the ass. The hand on his cock was too much for HArry and he saw stars in his eyes as the orgasm took over his body. 

As he was coming, pearly and white in Blaise's hand, Blaise let out an "Oh Fuck yes!" as he thrust into Harry as hard as he could and his own orgasm released. 

They were sweaty and spent, Blaise pulling out of Harry's asshole and removing the condom. He tied it off and threw it to the floor. "Go throw that away, Draco," Harry ordered. 

Draco stood up and grabbed the used condom off the floor and took it to the trash can in the bathroom. 

"Let me see your ass," Harry said. 

Draco turned and Harry and Blaise smiled at each other to see how red and painful it looked. "You can get the salve," Harry said. 

"No thank you," Draco said, trying to sound dignified. There was no dignity in his red ass, the Gryffindor colored chastity belt and his obvious need to constantly have his hands on his dick. 

Blaise whispered something to Harry, who grinned and nodded. 

"Lay on the bed," Harry ordered Draco.

Draco lay down, his ass facing up. "Face up," Harry corrected and Draco rolled over. Harry grabbed a couple of ties out of his closet and he and Blaise each tied one of Draco's wrists to the bed posts. 

"We're going to shower," Harry said. "You can stay here." 

"Yes sir," Draco said. 

Harry and Draco's shower was huge, the size of a small bedroom. It was stone and had a bench in it and several shower heads at all different angles. They got in the shower and Blaise used a detachable shower head to clean the lube out of Harry's asshole. They soaped each other up, laughing and talking the whole time. By the time they were done and had toweled each other off, paying close attention to their dicks, they were both ready for round two. 

Draco looked pleadingly in their direction as they came out, fresh and clean. He was thrusting his hips in the air in an almost animalistic way of trying to get friction on his cock. But there was nothing there except the air above it. 

Blaise settled himself in between Draco's legs and opened his mouth on the outside of the chastity belt, taking Draco's soft cock and balls into his mouth at once. Draco let out a high pitched whine, because no matter how good it felt, there was nothing that would give him an erection, much less allow him to come. 

Harry watched for a moment before he straddled Draco's face. "Suck me," he ordered and Draco immediately opened his mouth to allow Harry's dick in. Since Harry had just come thirty minutes earlier, it took a little longer for him to get hard, but Draco who was so good as sucking cock, didn't complain at all. So while Blaise's mouth was busy on Draco's cock which would never come as long as the belt was on, Draco was busy licking and sucking on Harry's cock that was slowly hardening in his mouth. 

Harry face fucked Draco, slowly and gently at first, but as he got closer to orgasm, it became harder and more urgent. Harry had no problems coming twice (or more) in a night and this particular night had been so electric with sex He could barely hold on. He thrust harder and harder down Draco's willing throat and finally he came, his semen spilling down Draco's throat, which he swallowed no problem. 

Harry turned and saw Blaises mouth still around Draco's crotch, and Draco frantically humping his way into Blaise's mouth. Harry laughed, "It's not going to work, Draco. You can stop trying." 

"I don't think I can stop," Draco said, gasping. 

Blaise pulled his mouth off, but Draco's instincts at wanting release were too strong and he continuing to hump at the air, his soft dick searching for anything that would provide that release. 

"Draco," Harry said sternly. "You're going to suck Blaise off now, and if you move your hips, you'll get punished." 

"Yes sir," Draco said. 

Harry and Blaise switched places, but instead of performing oral overtop of the chastity belt, Harry placed his hands on top of Draco's legs to get him to stop his frantic humping of the air. 

Draco's legs shook as he struggled to keep his hips on the bed, all the while, Blaise straddled Draco's face and placed his already-hard cock in Draco's open and waiting mouth. "Mmmph," Draco said around the giant phallus of his best friend. Blaise thrust his hips, his dick sliding in and out of Draco's eager little mouth, his pink lips stretched around the girth. 

"You're such a pretty little cocksucker," Blaise said. Those words set off Draco's hips in a thrusting action.

Harry raised his wand and conjured a switch. He used it on the side of Draco's thigh. Draco's eyes went wide, but his hips lay flat on the bed. 

Blaise had figured out the game. Everytime he'd say something dirty to Draco, Draco would instinctively start rutting at the air and Harry would bring the switch across Draco's thighs. It was a delicious little game, and Blaise didn't mind using his huskiest voice to say to Draco, "This is what you're best at, sucking my cock while your husband punishes you," or "You've been such a naughty little bitch, Draco. You deserve everything you've gotten," or "If you were my sub, I wouldn't go as easy on you has Harry. It'd be nothing but blowjobs for me while you would sit in your little chastity belt all day every day." Each time, Draco would let a whine in the back of his throat go and his hips would buck and Harry'd bring down the switch. 

This went on for so long that Harry couldn't help but be impressed with Blaise's stamina. Finally Blaise pulled his dick out of Draco's mouth and gave himself couple of wanks and came all over Draco's face. 

The three of them went limp, Blaise on top of Draco, who had his eyes closed because Blaise's semen was all over his face included his eyelids. And Harry between Draco's legs. There were a few welted stripes on the tops of Draco's thighs. Harry touched one gently, and Draco hissed in pain. They lay there in their post come (for Harry and Blaise) relaxed phase for a few minutes. Draco's legs were still shaking and Harry knew he was trying desperately not to continue humping the air. 

Finally Blaise sat up and checked the time. "Fuck. I've got to get to mum's house. Her wedding is early in the day tomorrow." 

"Can you come back after the wedding?" Harry asked. "I figured you can be here when I take the belt off Draco." 

Draco gasped, "You're going to leave it on me until tomorrow night?"

"Will that help you learn your lesson?" Harry asked. 

Draco's mouth wobbled a bit, "Yes sir." He licked around his lips, tasting the come still cooling on his face. 

Harry leaned over and gently wiped Draco's face clean. "You need to learn these lessons, pet." 

Draco nodded, "Yes sir. But how do I uh....pee?" 

"Go in the belt," Blaise said. "The belt is magically set to detect urine and it vanishes it immediately."

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Blaise said. "Do it."

"In bed?" 

"Do it, if you need to go now." 

"I do," Draco said, but he looked nervous. 

"Trust me," Blaise said. "I was scared to do it also, but Madame Kat made me go in the belt, and once i did, it wasn't such a big deal." 

"O-OK," Draco said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relaxing his whole body. Harry and Blaise would never have been the wiser that Draco was currently urinating, there was no outside indication. Draco opened his eyes, "It worked!" 

Blaise conjured up his clothes and took his leave, promising to return the following night. 

Harry looked at Draco, still tied to the bedposts, wearing only the skimpy chastity belt and with red stripes across his thighs. Harry gently untied Draco from the posts and grabbed the salve from the bathroom. He applied it to the welts on Draco's thighs and on Draco's red ass. "Did you learn your lesson?" Harry asked. 

"Mmm-hmm," Draco said. "But, Harry, sir?" 

"Yes Babe?"

"I still think it was OK that I went over my allowance." 

Harry sighed. "Draco, I'm too tired to deal with this tonight. Go to sleep and we'll continue your punishment tomorrow." 

________

The next morning when Harry awoke, Draco was dry humping the bed. His lack of orgasm had led him to sleep humping the mattress. He was moaning and murmuring in his sleep. "Draco," Harry shook him awake. 

Draco came to, and realized what he was doing. "Fuck, Harry. I feel like I need to come." 

"So do I," Harry answered. "You need to suck me." 

Draco looked pained, but he made his way down the bed and took Harry in his mouth, giving him a morning blowjob. After that, Harry sent Draco down to start breakfast, while Harry tried to devise a plan for Draco's punishment. 

He knew Draco really hated doing lines, so that was definitely on the table. As soon as they finished eating breakfast, Harry got a roll of parchment, which was four feet long, and ordered Draco to fill it with lines. He was to write out rules number five ("Draco gets a personal allowance for personal items and is not permitted to go over that monthly allowance) and number seven ("Draco is to respect Harry's ultimate authority in the household and willingly submit to any disciplinary acts that Harry deems necessary.) 

It took him hours to fill out the entire length of parchment and by the time he was done, it was time for him to make and serve lunch. Harry hung the parchment on the wall of the living room, to serve as a reminder to Draco what happens when he goes out of line. 

After lunch, Harry had Draco stand in front of him, while Harry kissed him and fondled his dick over the chastity belt. Harry got naked and made Draco watch as he draped himself across the armchair and masturbated. He allowed Draco go palm his own dick over the belt as he watched. He knew it was torturous for Draco to be continually denied an orgasm." 

"Are you sorry yet?" Harry asked kneeling in front of Draco and mouthing his dick and balls through the felt of the belt. Everytime Draco would try to thrust, Harry would pull off and spank him right across the ass. 

"I'm getting there," Draco panted. 

"You aren't acting very sorry," Harry said, sitting on the couch and pulling Draco over his knee, swatting his ass several times. Draco's ass went from pink to red to a deep dark red that Harry hadn't yet seen. He stopped out of fear he'd break Draco's skin. 

"On your hands and knees," Harry said. 

Draco went to his hands and knees. He may have been expecting another spanking, but instead Harry lubed up his cock and Draco's asshole and carefully spread Draco's tender ass cheeks and fucked him. 

Draco's hole was tight and quivering and felt absolutely delicious. But the thing that felt the best was knowing how much Draco wanted to come, how much his body was begging for sweet release, and how much that wouldn't happen until Harry decided to remove the chastity belt. The very idea of this continued orgasm denial was so hot to Harry that it didn't take long for him to come. 

Draco's, still on his hands and knees, was absolutely tremoring. "I need to come Harry. I fucking need it!" he wailed. 

"You have a safeword."

"Uggggh."Draco said. Tears were leaking out of his eyes. "No. No I don't need it." 

"OK," Harry said. "You say the word and I remove the belt."

Draco shook his head, his eyes closed in concentration. "Can you help me take care of my ass? It's really very painful."

"Oh, pet. Of course I will." He never wanted Draco to live too long with his bruises and welts. They went up to the bedroom where Harry applied the magical salve. The salve worked well enough to take the edge off the pain, but leave just enough there to remind Draco what happened to naughty little boys. 

Harry and Draco cuddled on the bed for a while, as Draco got his pain and his desires under control. An owl came to the window and Harry took the note. "Blaise will be here at ten o'clock." Harry read out. "Why don't you go make dinner for us now?" 

Draco scurried out of the room to make dinner in the kitchen while Harry went to his study to catch up on some paperwork. 

Draco came into the study a while later, wearing a frilly apron over his chastity belt, and said, "Dinner is served Harry." 

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said, carefully replacing the paperwork in the folders and getting up to follow Draco to the dining room. 

Draco had made a beautiful salad with a steak and kidney pie. "It's lovely, Draco." Harry said, "Thank you."

They ate their dinner, and aftewards, Draco did the dinner dishes. At that point it was nearly two hours until Blaise got there. 

"Draco, I have one last part of punishment for you."

"Yes sir." 

"Corner time, until Blaise gets here. I know it's a long time, but I don't think you are truly sorry for your behavior, are you?"

"I'm very close to being sorry."

"Will two hours of corner time do it?"

Draco shrugged. 

Harry didn't like the attitude, and pulled Draco toward him harshly and laid three loud smacks across his ass, which was still red from earlier in the day. 

Draco bit his lip, but didn't cry. "I'm sorry," he said. 

"Are you sorry, or are you just upset you're getting spanked some more? Are you just upset that you aren't being allowed to come?" 

Harry sat down and turned Draco over on his knee and continued to spank the bare ass. 

Draco started to cry, "I'm very sorry Harry! I'm realizing now that I broke the rules when I didn't have to! I could have asked for more money, but I knew just what I was doing!"

"And what does that mean?" Harry asked. 

"It means I've deserved every bit of punishment you've given me this weekend, and It means I will do better in the future!"

Harry landed on last extremely hard slap on Draco's ass. "Very good, my love. Now corner time in the living room."

"Yes sir," Draco said, lifting himself from Harry's lap and heading to the corner. Harry wanted Draco in the living room so that it was the first thing Blaise would see coming into their house. 

Sure enough, Blaise walked in, still wearing a smart and sharp looking suit and dress robes from his mother's wedding and grinned to see Draco's backside standing in the corner. "I see he's been punished more today. Corner time? And look at that red ass. My my, that must have been some spanking." 

Harry sighed, "Countless spankings and look at this," Harry showed Blaise the parchment hanging on the wall where Draco had written his lines. 

"Very impressive," Blaise said nodding. "And do you think it's worked?"

"Let's ask Draco," Harry said. "Draco. You may turn around now." 

Draco turned and looked straight ahead, "Yes, sirs." 

"Draco," Blaise said. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes sirs," Draco nodded. "I am going to do better in the future. Thank you Blaise, for helping Harry help me become a better person."

"Well, good. Shall we retire to the bedroom? All I've been able to think of think of all day, including during that blasted wedding, was getting back here." 

Harry led the way up the stairs and to the bedroom. 

"Trust me when I say to keep the chastity belt on until the last moment," Blaise said. 

Harry nodded. "Draco, you'll make both me and Blaise come first, then we'll work on you." 

"Yes sirs," Draco nodded. He was already palming his dick anxiously. 

"How do you want him?" Harry asked, giving Blaise the first go. 

"In his ass," Blaise said immediately. 

Harry settled himself in the arm chair to watch as Blaise made Draco work him over with his hand before lubing up, and pushing himself balls deep into Draco's asshole. Draco had never taken two dicks in one day in his asshole, but it quivered in excitement around Blaise's cock. Blaise kept up a punishing speed and spilled his load soon enough. 

"How would you like me?" Draco asked Harry. 

Harry licked his lips. "I want you to watch Blaise suck me off." 

"Yes sir," Draco said, looking mildly disappointing. 

"This is punishment," Harry reminded Draco. "I know how much you enjoy sucking cock." 

"Yes sir," Draco agreed, siting on the armchair. 

Harry lay down at the foot of the bed, so they were right next to Draco. He had a perfect view as Blaise worked his way down Harry's body, peppering kissed and licking nipples. Draco watched as Blaise opened Harry's legs, and instead of going for Harry's cock, licked a stripe up the crack in Harry's ass. He spread Harry's cheeks and kissed the entrance to Harry's asshole and let his tongue just barely breach it. Harry moaned and gasped as Blaise's tongue worked in ways that left him panting. Finally when Harry was going crazy with desire, Blaise leaned in and took Harry's dick in his mouth the entire way. 

Draco was full on humping his hand as he watched his husband's cock inside his best friend's mouth. And oh, but this was a deserved torture for Draco. He deserved every minutes of this weekend for not obeying his husband. He was a submissive and being submissive MEANT something. It meant to bow down to HArry's will and trust that Harry would know and do what was best for him. Of course he should have asked about the allowance. it was so obvious now. Not asking only showed that he didn't trust Harry, and that was something he never wanted Harry to feel again. That his own submissive husband didn't trust his authority and wouldn't do what was right for him. 

Harry screamed as he came, ramming his cock as far down Blaise's throat as it would go, as Blaise swallowed down every last drop of come. 

"Come to the bed, Draco," Harry said. 

Draco got there as fast as he could.

"I'm going to remove the chastity device. You'll get hard almost immediately, and since you've been such a good boy who learned his lesson. We are going to allow you to decide how you want to come." 

"I just want your hands on me," Draco plead. "Just touch me."

"Very well." 

Draco lay on his back and Harry took his wand, touching it to the top of the chastity belt. It loosened, and Harry pulled it down swiftly. Within a second, Draco's cock went from flaccid to erect and dripping. Harry looked at it reverently. 

"Touch me, dammit," Draco growled and gave him a look. 

"I'm sorry," Draco whimpered. "I mean please, sir. I need to be touched." 

Harry and Blaise leaned over him. Harry grabbed Draco around the cock, and Blaise cupped his balls gently. They didn't even have to move before Draco was humping frantically and shouting "Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!" Over and over. It took less than twenty seconds and he was coming. He came like he never came before, with a loud wail and semen that shot several feet in the air and landed in his own hair and on the wall behind him. And it didn't stop coming. His dick was like a fountain, spurting beautiful white semen with every stroke for what seemed like an endless amount of time. 

Finally it slowed down, his thrusting slowed down, and when he went soft, Harry and Blaise let go. 

Draco was lying face up, his entire body spotted with his own come, but a long lazy smile was spread across his face. 

He took a few minutes to gather himself before saying in a whisper, "I respect your authority Harry, and I willingly submit myself to whatever punishments you deem necessary for me." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry visit a sex club. There are scenes of punishment, but know that all punishments in this entire story are consensual. Please assume that ALL acts have been consented too, even if that consent happened "off screen."

Harry and Draco were both men with very high libidos. They could fuck two or three times a day happily, and if they only fucked once (or even not at all!) they felt unfulfilled. Bringing other people into their bed was helpful. Blaise, of course, took a tumble with them when he was in town. Before she got married, Luna Lovegood used to come around to get double penetrated by Harry and Draco. 

When Harry had bought the chastity device from Madame Kat at The Cat in Heat in Diagon Alley, she mentioned that she ran a sex club every Saturday night. it was a free-for-all in terms of sexual activity, plus a separate section for those interested in BDSM. She thought Harry and Draco might be interested in that. 

Harry brought it up to Draco one time a few weeks after Blaise's visit. Draco's attitude had taken on an immediate improvement, and the few times he got a little spanking, Harry thought he might be acting cheeky just to get that swat on the butt. 

Draco was all in for the idea. 

They got to Madame Kat's club fashionably late that same Saturday. They gave the password, and Madame Kat let them in. As first-timers, she gave them the tour. The club was separated into two rooms. The first room was large, dimly lit (but not dark), and filled with all manner of beds and couches and plush pillows on the ground. People were having sex in the open. Harry and Draco walked through, taking in the sights of a woman on her knees on a bed getting slammed from behind, while deep-throating a large cock in front of her. On the same bed, a woman wearing a strap-on was pegging a man who was loudly asking her to go harder and faster. 

Some people were just clustered and talking, some were watching action and masturbating. Both harry and Draco were hard as rocks just taking it all in. 

  
"Would you like to see the BDSM room?" Madame Kat asked. 

"Yes, please," Harry said, though he was sure they could find a way to entertain themselves in the first room alone.

In the next room, Madame Kat had them fill out nametags. Harry's said, "Harry, bisexual. Dominant to Draco." Draco's said, "Draco, bisexual. Dominant to Harry. Safeword is 'checkmate.' Permission to touch from my dominant only." 

The mood in this room was far more intense than the mood in the first room. The first room had been fun and frisky, but this was darker and more sensual. Most doms were leading their subs by leashes. Most subs were naked, are very near it. Some doms had a few subs. Subs were forced to crawl rather than walk, and as they crawled by other doms were reaching out to spank them. At the front of the room, were two cages each with a sub who was tied up in it. There was a sign that read "Punishment cages." Harry was extremely interested in seeing what was going on there. 

Madame Kat left them to walk around and take it all in. "Strip down to your underwear," Harry ordered Draco. They stuck out with Draco being the only dressed sub. Draco did immediately, standing proudly next to Harry with his erect cock jutting far out in front of him. 

"You guys new here?" A man asked, sidling up to them. He was wearing boxer briefs and had his name tag on his chest, "Ted, Bisexual, Dominant to Amy." Amy walking behind him, attached to him by a leash and collar around her neck. She was fully nude. Her nametag said ,"Amy, bisexual. sub to Ted. Safeword is Crackerjack." 

"Yes," Harry said. "First time."

"How are you finding it?" 

"Intense," Harry said. "Our relationship has been a little more about domestic dominance and submission. It's only gotten into the bedroom a few times."

"That's how our's started too!" Ted said, sounding excited. "This little pet just wanted to be a good submissive housewife and asked me to spank her when she needed it. And now....here we are!" 

"We should talk about spanking," Harry said. 

Harry and Ted sat on a couch together, while Draco and Amy kneeled on the floor beside their doms. Ted and Harry talked a little about their punishment methods, and worked their way into talking about the club. Ted and Amy had been coming every few weeks for a a year, so they were experts. 

"The punishment cages are for subs who've done something really wrong. The Doms will put them in, and almost anything goes. Any dom can go in and punish these subs how they see fit. You know, safe words are still respected." 

"Of course," Harry said. 

"I see you eyeing the cages," Ted said. "And those poor subs aren't taking any punishment at the moment. Do you want to go over?"

"Sure," Harry said eagerly. He snapped his fingers for Draco to follow, while Ted pulled Amy along by her leash. 

The Doms were in front of the cages. Both Doms were men, but inside the two cages, were one man and one woman. Harry talked to the Dom of the woman. "I've never been able to spank a woman before," he said. "I'd like a chance to change that with your sub." 

"Sure," the Dom said enthusiastically. "How do you want to do it?"

"Over the knee." 

Harry said on a nearby chair. He watched as Ted sat on a chair across from him, ready to spank the male sub. 

"Harry," Draco whispered. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"It's one thing to fuck other people, but I'm not sure I like you spanking someone else. That's our thing." 

Harry nodded. "Do you need to use the safeword?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "No sir." 

"Do you want to be spanked by someone while I spank this..." he looked to the Dom. "What's her name?" 

The dom shrugged, "Carly, but you can call her whore if you want to." 

"I'm going to spank this whore," Harry said. "I want you to watch." 

"Yes sir," Draco said and he kneeled by the chair. 

Carly, wearing not a stitch of clothing, stood by Harry, waiting for her instructions. Her chest read, "safeword, Firefly." God but she was gorgeous. Thick thighs and curves with a mass of curly hair on her head, Harry was getting hard again just thinking of that body laying aross his lap. So he ordered her, "Across my lap. Now." 

She lay her body across Harry's lap, her ass sticking up in the air. She had clearly had spankings already tonight, the poor beautiful cheeks were red with some bruising, and there were caning stripes down her legs. "What did you do to get time in the cage?" Harry asked. 

"I was giving Sir attitude all week." 

Harry let go with a smack across her butt. "What kind of attitude?" Another smack. 

She inhaled quickly. "I sassed him. I disagreed with him in public. I started a fight over dinner."

With each confession, Harry brought his hand across her backside. Even after her confessions ended, he continued to spank. He was so horny now, and he knew the sub could feel his hard cock pressing into her belly. Her ass was softer than Draco, who was so skinny and lean. The palm of his hand hurt but he kept hitting and hitting. Between smacks he started running his finger between her legs. Her pussy was dripping wet.

He made eye contact with Draco, who was frowning. He looked across to Ted who was getting his cock sucked by the male sub from the other cage. "Ted," Harry called out. "After you come, please take Draco and spank him. He disapproves of me spanking another." 

Ted nodded and within moments came all over the male sub's face. Harry urged Draco over to Ted. He began harshly massaging Carly's asscheeks. As much as he'd been spanking, she was holding off on crying. Her dom handed Harry a hairbrush, "This'll get her good," he promised. "And save your hand." 

Harry took the hairbrush and he felt Carly positively shivering in his lap. Whether it was from fear or anticipation, he didn't know. She hadn't used her safeword, so Harry knew it was OK to continued. But instead he watched for a moment as Ted pulled Draco's underpants down. They'd gotten a lot of attention, Draco and Harry being new to the scene afterall. There were some appreciative murmurs as Draco's gorgeous cock was exposed for all to see. Draco settled himself over Ted's lap and closed his eyes in anticipation. As the first thunderous spanking struck him, Harry instinctively thrust his hips, grinding his hard cock into Carly's midsection. She gasped. 

Harry grabbed the handle of the hairbrush harder and struck her several times in quick succession. Her pink ass began to almost glow with redness and she squealed. But Harry didn't stop as he used more brute force to create harder and harder smacks. Finally he heard her cry out and saw tears leaking out of her eyes. "STand up," he ordered. His eyes were on Draco, taking a wallop of his own from Ted. Carly stood on shaking legs and trying to get her tears under control. 

Harry wiggled out of his trousers, "Sit on my cock," he ordered Carly.

He looked over at her dom, who nodded in approval, but said, "she's not permitted to come." He threw a condom Harry's way. 

"Make me come," Harry said. 

Carly nodded and took the condom from Harry's hand. She opened it up and slid it down his cock. He gasped and lifted his hips slightly to her touch. 

Carly straddled him, position his dick above her entrance. Harry could see how slick and shiny it was. The naughty little thing was turned on by his roughness. She slid down on his cock and began thrusting. Gods, but it had been a while since Harry's cock had probed the depths of a woman's warmth. He thrust in rhythm and reached over instintively to thumb at her clit. She cried out, "I'm not allowed to come!" 

He pushed once hard on the clit before removing his hand. No need to torture her quite that much. Between the spanking and now watching his beautiful husband's ass turn red by another man, and all the other visuals they'd seen since coming into the club, Harry just new he couldn't last long. He grabbed Carly's bruised ass hard and buried himself as deep as he could into her hot cunt, letting his load blow. 

Even as he went limp, Carly seemed to be enjoying herself, because she kept bouncing up and down on Harry's cock, and she was starting to take quick loud breaths. Her dom leaned over and practically pulled her off Harry, slapping her hard across the ass. "You. Do. Not. Come!" 

She was shaking, "Yes sir." 

"What do you tell Harry?" He turned her roughly to him. 

"Thank you for the punishment, sir. And thank you for allowing me to fuck you." 

Harry had pulled the condom off, but he still felt loose and happy. "You're welcome." He watched as the dom lead her back to the punishment cage. 

He pulled his underwear up, but removed the rest of his clothes completely. He went over to where Ted was just finishing up with Draco. Draco's ass was bright red and he had tears running down his face. 

"Stand up," Harry ordered. 

Draco stood, his lips trembling. "Do you still think spanking is only for us to do to each other?" 

"No sir." Draco said. 

"What do you say to Ted?"

"Thank you for giving me a punishment I deserved, Ted, sir." 

"Happy to oblige." Harry looked down at Ted. Even though the male sub had just sucked him off, Ted's cock was already hard. Draco did have that effect on people. 

Harry and Ted sat on the couch, with Draco and Amy at their heels again. A few others came over to talk, and Harry got to learn about all the other types of Dominant and Sub relationships there were. This was like a whole new world to him. Harry really found Ted quite attractive, and realized if you couldn't be blunt about what you wanted in a sex club, where could you be?"

"Ted, I'd like to fuck you in front of Draco and Amy," he said. 

"Oh fuck yes," Ted said enthusiastically, pulling his underwear off without another thought. Harry followed suit and then he and Ted kissed passionately, falling to the floor in a mass of limbs and hard cocks. They were frantically tugging at each other, frotting and breathing hard. And then just like that there was a circle of subs and in the middle, all of the doms in the room fucking. "No jerking off," one Dom said to his sub as he was kneeling and fucking a woman with extremely large breasts. 

"That's right," the doms all agreed, "No masturbating. Just watch us." 

Ted lay back on the floor, legs spread and his asshole lubed, waiting for Harry's cock to penetrate him. Harry took a look around and liked what he saw. Men going down on women, Men going down on other men, people of all genders fucking each other. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. 

Harry settled his cock at Ted's waiting and quivering hole and worked his way in. "Oh yes," Ted said. "Fuck me Harry!" His voice could barely be heard over the other sounds of moans and screams and requests for a hard fucking going on around them. Ted's asshole was so tight, but he enthusiastically lifted his hips higher and higher, "All the way, Harry!" he said. 

Harry got his bearings and in one swoop, pushed his way until he was balls-deep in the glorious tight space. Ted screamed out, "Yes! Yes!" Harry took a few quick thrusts. He loved how open and vocal Ted was, it made him feel good, like he was great at doing this. 

"Faster," Ted said, and Harry set a fast pace that Ted matched. Harry reached down and grabbed Ted's large hard dick and began stroking. Their bodies were entwined, humming as one. Harry heard a woman who was only inches from him say to the woman who was going down on her, "Oh god, I'm coming!" and that was all it took for Harry and Ted to both come in the same resplendent second. The semen burst from Ted's cock so hard it got Harry right in the face, but he didn't care. He kept thrusting his way through his orgasm before slowing down and pulling out of Ted. 

He looked around and realized that almost the entire crowd of doms had come at nearly the same moment. Two women were still getting their pussies licked and everyone watched as those two women reached their climaxes at the same time. 

_______

Back at their house, Draco and Harry were talking themselves to sleep. "Are you OK I spanked someone else?" Harry asked. 

"Harry, if I'd really had a problem, I'd have used my safe word." 

"OK," Harry said. 

"My one problem?" Draco asked. 

"What's that?" 

"I haven't fucking come yet tonight!" Draco said. "Please, sir. May I come?" 

Harry threw the covers off and pulled his pants down. "You may come as long as I can too. I want you to fuck me." 

Draco grinned and got right to work.

This sex club would definitely be a thing they did more frequently. 


	6. Chapter 6

Madame Kat's sex club became a regular hangout for Harry and Draco. They didn't go every single weekend, because they didn't want the novelty of it all to wear off. But once or twice a month was their sweet spot. They didn't even use the BDSM room all the time. Sometimes, they stayed in the main room and just joined into whatever group sex or orgy they could. 

Ted and Amy became close personal friends of theirs, even outside of the sex club. They would often get dinner and hang out together, sometimes it would end in sex with a partner swap (or a spanking swap), sometimes they would just go out and eat as a friendly couple - no sex involved at all. It was nice that they had another couple who practiced domestic discipline to relate to. 

One Friday night, Harry and Draco went over to Ted and Amy's house for dinner. 

Ted met them at the door and took their cloaks. They sat down and Amy, wearing a short mini-skirt and white tank top with nothing underneath, served them drinks. Harry shifted in his seat, seeing Amy's beautiful nipples peaking under the tight shirt. "Let Draco help Amy with dinner," Harry offered. 

"Are you sure?" Ted asked. 

"Yes," Harry said. "Draco is very servile. And he really likes to cook." 

Draco stood up, and said "Yes sirs." Draco really didn't mind, he was a very good cook and he'd begun taking pride in what he made and served to Harry. 

Draco and Amy retired to the kitchen to start cooking the meal. Harry and Ted stayed back in the parlor. "She's had a bit of an attitude this week," Ted said. "I told her if she isn't serving with a smile, she'll be punished later." 

"Hmm," Harry said thoughtfully. "Is something going on to give her that attitude?" Harry had learned that sometimes there was something besides just naughtiness that would give a sub an attitude, and sometimes simple punishment wasn't going to fix it. 

"Her mother came to visit us last week for a few days and we had to pretend to be vanilla. She really hated it. I thought perhaps she was starting to regret our discipline arrangement, but rather she said that it's because she hates that she feels she cant' be herself in front of her own mother. It did make her sad." 

"That's a pity," Harry said. 

Ted nodded. "We had a few attitude spankings, which helped in the short term, but I think this is just something that she will have to get through. I'm absolutely forbidding her from telling her mother about our lifestyle, because she will definitely think I'm abusing her." 

"I get that," Harry said. Whenever they got together with Ron and Hermione, he and Draco also had to pretend to be vanilla. Neither one would ever understand. 

They continued talking about how and when to discipline their subs, and other ideas about attitude adjustments. Suddenly they heard Amy's quiet giggle from the kitchen, followed by an even quieter "shhh," from Draco. 

Ted looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, held his finger to his lips and whispered, "We'd better make sure they're working on dinner."

When they got into the kitchen, both Harry and Ted were shocked to see Amy pushed up against the counter, her skirt hitched up to her waist and her legs wrapped around Draco, his pants unzipped and just pushed down past his ass, pounding into her. 

Ted cleared his throat angrily and Draco and Amy looked up at the two of their doms with a deer-in-the-headlights looks. His hips stilled. 

Everything was silent for a full second before Harry marched over and pulled Draco forcefully from Amy. His penis, still erect and with a condom on, slipped out of her pussy. Without taking his pants off, or pulling them back up, Harry walked Draco back to the parlor. "Pants off," he demanded. 

Draco, on shaking legs, pulled his pants off. "I'm sorry Harry," he said. "I'm so sorry, we weren't thinking. We just had time while the chicken cooked-"

Harry interrupted him. "Shut the fuck up. I didn't ask for an explanation." He pulled the condom off Draco's dick hard and made Draco hold onto it in his hand.

Ted and Amy had followed them into the parlor, Amy now completely nude and crying and mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Quiet!" Ted roared. 

Both Amy and Draco stood in front of their doms, arms behind their backs waiting for their punishment. 

"Come here," Harry said. And Draco came, draping himself over Harry's knee. Amy followed suit with Ted. 

"Tell us what you did wrong," Harry said. 

"We were fucking without your permission," Draco said. 

"Yes," Amy said. "We were trying to be sneaky about it too." 

"Why?" Harry and Ted asked at the same time. 

"I don't know," Amy said and she began crying again. "I really don't."

"It just seemed like fun," Draco said. 

"Do you do everything that seems like fun?" Harry asked. 

"No sir. Not without permission." 

"How much longer for the chicken to cook?"

"About fifteen minutes."

Harry and Ted looked at each other and nodded. "It's a full fifteen minute spanking," Ted said. 

Amy gasped out a sob as Draco took a deep breath in. Within seconds both Ted and Harry started spanking their subs' asses. Fifteen minutes might seem like a short time, but when your ass is getting beaten, it goes on forever. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, over and over again as their asses turned into a light pink, then a deeper pink, and finally a nice deep red. 

"Does your hand hurt?" Ted asked Harry. 

"It sure does," Harry nodded. 

"Better use something else for the next six minutes." 

Ted went to his room and grabbed two paddles, handing one to Harry. They had Draco and Amy each lean over opposite arms of the couch, as they took the paddles to their asses. Harry didn't often use a paddle, because it didn't take long for a paddling to cause real bruising and you couldn't paddle for long periods of time. Therefore he took several seconds between each whack of the paddle across Draco's backside. 

It was glorious to see the redness in Draco's ass become even deeper. He was going to have a bruise tomorrow for sure. Both Draco and Amy were sobbing, and when they could catch their voices, saying "We're sorry!" 

"Sorry isn't good enough," Ted said angrily.

The kitchen timer went off, and each of the punished subs got one last very hard whack with the paddle. 

"Get in there and finish dinner," Ted ordered. "Harry and I will be in the dining room waiting your service."

"Yes sir," Amy said. She turned and Harry watched her deep purple ass make its way back into the kitchen. He said Ted eyeing Draco's ass in the same way. Harry's cock was rock hard, something he couldn't help but notice about Ted as well. 

Still, before getting each other off, they headed to the dining room and sat at the table. Amy was in there, setting the table, laying out four plates, napkins and silverwear at each seat. She was still sniffling and walking stiffly, but said nothing as she completed her task. She went into the kitchen and came out with a bottle of wine, which she uncorked and filled Harry and Ted's wine glasses. 

When she started to fill the other glasses Ted stopped her. "You two don't deserve wine. You'll drink water with your dinner." 

"Yes sir," she mumbled, putting the bottle of wine down between Harry and Ted, and going back into the kitchen. 

She and Draco returned, Draco carrying a platter full of saucy chicken breasts over sauteed asparagus, and Amy carrying bowl of salad. The two subs got busy serving their doms before adding some food to their own plates. 

"On the floor," Ted ordered. 

Amy knew exactly what was happening and quickly moved her plate to the floor. Harry looked questioningly at Ted, who explained, "When she's bad, she eats like a dog on the floor. No utensils,no hands. She has to stick her face in her food like the naughty dog she is and eat."

Draco looked queasy, as Harry grinned and said, "Brilliant. You too Draco." 

Draco moved his plate to the floor and Harry watched for a few moments as he and Amy, on all fours, stuck their faces into their plates and began eating. Oh, this humiliation was delicious and especially would work on Draco who'd been raised with such high ideals of table manners. 

Once dinner was finished, Harry and Ted mocked Draco and Amy for the food stuck to their faces and made them look in the mirror to see what kind of mess they'd made of themselves. Draco and Amy were sent into the kitchen to clean. Only this time, they were both wearing their Madame Kat's chastity devices. 

Harry and Ted retired to the bedroom, awaiting their subs for additional punishment. 

"Maybe tomorrow night, we take them to the sex club and give them time in the punishment cages?" Ted asked. 

"I never thought I'd think Draco would do anything to deserve it, but maybe he does." 

"Let me send Madame Kat an owl," Ted said. "To get time in the cage you have to request it and tell her what the subs did. She'll decide if the punishment fits the crime."

"Has Amy ever been in the cage?" Harry asked. 

"Once, early on," Ted answered. "She wanted to get the most intense punishment available. She believed if she could survive the cage without using her safe word, that meant she was truly meant to be a submissive wife in every way. Madame Kat agreed."

"How was it?"

"Really awful for her, but she came out the other side with an appreciation for following rules and is, generally speaking, a happy submissive little lady." 

Ted wrote out the letter to Madame Kat detailing what Draco and Amy had done, and sent it off by owl. 

When Amy and Draco arrived in the bedroom, their faces cleaned and looking very ashamed of themselves, they announced the kitchen was clean. 

Their chastity devices were removed, then Ted conjured two hard wooden chairs side by side and had each of the subs sit in them. Their legs were splayed open and ankles bound to the legs of the chairs, while their hands were bound behind their backs. Draco's cock was jutting north and Amy's pussy was shiny and wet with her own natural lubricant. 

The two of them had to sit and watch while Harry and Ted took their time in bed. Their clothes came off slowly, their was a lot of slow langorious kissing, fondling of each other's cocks without jerking quickly. As much as Harry just wanted to bury his cock inside Ted's ass, he knew forcing Amy and Draco to watch with no way of allowing them to touch themselves was a delicious torture for them. Not to mention, making them sit on the hard wooden chairs on their beautifully bruised behinds was something of a marvel. 

Harry and Ted would stop what they were doing every now and then to look at their subs. Both Amy and Draco were straining at their restraints, so anxious were they to get their hands all over themselves. Harry could only imagine how awful it would be to be as erect as Draco now was with no way of getting your cock touched, no way of getting that release. And Amy over there, her cunt absolutely glistening and dripping. He could practically smell her sex and desire from where he was sitting. She was trying to thrust her hips, trying for any sort of friction that just wasn't there. 

Ted got on all fours, facing Amy and Draco, and Harry positioned himself behind him, lubing up Ted's ass. "Look in our eyes," Ted panted. 

Amy made eye contact with Ted, Draco with Harry, as Harry pushed himself into Ted's waiting asshole. "Oh Harry," Ted said, never breaking eye contact with Amy. 

Harry, looking at Draco, said back, "Your ass is amazing, Ted. The tightest asshole I've ever had." He began thrusting. 

Through it all, they never broke eye contact with their subs, and as they got closer and closer and the pounding became harder, Harry noticed Draco was positively shaking with need, and Amy was biting her lip so hard he was surprised she hadn't drawn blood. 

Harry reached down to stroke Ted's cock and it didn't take long until he was coming, hard and fast on the bed. As he came his already tight asshole quivered and it sent shocks of pleasure through Harry's cock and he spilled his own seed. 

They lay on the bed,spent and breathing hard and getting their bearings. Amy was outright crying and Draco had a little whine in his throat. 

Once they could stand straight, Harry and Ted grabbed the chastity devices, took the restraints off of Amy and Draco's ankles and slid the devices back up their bodies. 

Draco let out a sob. His cock went from erect and dripping to flaccid immediately as the loincloth device was pulled up his hips. It didn't matter how flaccid he was, Harry knew he still felt like he was on the brink of coming, but nothing could get through the cloth. Amy was having a similar reaction. 

A scratching sound came from the window and they looked up to see Ted's owl with a letter in it's beak. Ted opened the window and took the letter and read it. He grinned at Harry. "She said yes."

Harry licked his lips and turned to Draco. "You're going in the punishment cage at Madame Kat's tomorrow."

"So are you," Ted said to Amy.

Draco blanched, "Harry.....no." 

"Yes," Harry said. "Don't you think you deserve a punishment?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said miserably. 

"Don't be scared," Amy whispered to Draco. "I've done it before and I know you can make it through."

"And remember," Ted said. "Madame Kat's number one rule is that safewords are respected."

That actually seemed to calm down as he nodded and swallowed audibly. "Yes, sir. Whatever you think is best," he said to Harry. 

Harry patted his cheek, "That's my good pet. You do something naughty and you must pay the price." 

Draco nodded, "Of course, sir. Whatever you say. I'll do my best to make you a proud dominant husband."

"As will I," Amy said. 

Ted and Harry smiled. They both knew that their submissive spouses quietly loved being punished and put in their place. The next night was going to test that love. Harry couldn't wait to see what the other patrons of Madame Kat's had up their sleeves for Draco's indiscretions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the sex club and will likely (but not definitely) be the end.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Harry awoke to find Draco with his eyes already opened. 

"Morning," Harry mumbled. 

"Morning," Draco said. He was staring at the ceiling. 

"You all right babe?" Harry asked. 

"Very nervous about tonight," Draco admitted. "Amy and I've talked about it, and she said that the punishment cages get pretty scary and intense."

"Oh, pet," Harry said. He leaned over and stroked Draco's hair. "I know it's scary for you, submitting that much and allowing strangers to have dominance over you. But I want you to always remember your safe word. No one is going to get mad at you for using it, and we want you to use it if you need to." 

Draco nodded, but he still looked anxious. Harry added, "Why don't you go whip up some breakfast, and we'll decide what to do today before we leave for Madame Kat's."

"Yes Sir," Draco said. He got out of the bed and made his way to the door. He was still wearing only the chastity device and Harry could see bruising on his backside from his punishments yesterday. 

Harry took time to stretch and shower before heading downstairs where Draco was working on scrambling eggs. He had a platter of bacon and a bowl of fruit already situated on the dining room table. "It looks great," he said to Draco, planting a kiss on his cheek. Complimenting a submissive was so important to creating a safe environment for them. 

After breakfast, where Harry allowed Draco to eat at the table with him, Harry decided that he wasn't going to punish Draco physically today. He would get enough of that at Madame Kat's. Instead, they sat in the parlor while Harry made Draco talk to him about his and Amy's decision to have sex the day before. This was possibly worse for poor Draco who really had to use some introspection to figure out exactly why he did it. Initially he just said he was horny and so was she and often when they had sex with Harry and Ted, that they weren't allowed to come and they were afraid that would happen again. But then Harry wanted to get deeper psychologically, and Draco finally admitted to feeling like if he didn't misbehave, Harry might lose interest in their sub lifestyle. 

Harry had to use a lot of kind words and reassurances to let Draco know that wouldn't happen. He loved this lifestyle, and besides nobody is perfect and that means even without meaning to, every sub is going to screw up and do something that requires a punishment. 

Harry had Draco spend a full hour writing lines. He had to copy all of his household rules as many times as he could in that hour. After that, he was instructed to do housework, which was probably the best thing to keep his mind from worrying too much about the cage. Just as Draco was folding laundry that evening, Ted and Amy came by. They were all going to go to Madame Kat's together, as the subs who were scheduled to be caged were supposed to get there early. 

They were greeted by Madame Kat, who took both Draco and Amy's coats. Both of them were naked but for their chastity devices under the coats. Madame Kat went over the rules for the punishment cages, which was that any Dom could do anything they wanted to the subs, as long as it was safe (no major injuries besides welts and bruises) and respected the sub's safewords. The safewords were written very clearly on each cage. Harry and Ted were to stay by the cages all evening, and had power over all the other doms to put a stop to anything they weren't comfortable with. 

Each cage had a few implements in front of it for punishment. There was a paddle, a hairbrush, a whip, a cat o' nine tails, a cane, and a switch. Harry took the whip away. He didn't like the idea of Draco being whipped. 

Draco climbed into his cage and Harry handcuffed him to one of the bars. Just a few feet away, Ted was handcuffing Amy to her own cage. Harry undressed down to his underwear and sat on the chair in front of Draco's cage and waited. 

Eventually, the sex club filled up, and couples began trickling into the BDSM room. One Dom was a man with three subs. The subs were all leashed, and crawling on their hands and knees behind their Dom. The Dom was a large man, well over six feet tall. He looked Draco up and down. "What'd you do to earn time in this cage?" he demanded. 

Draco's voice shook a little, "I was having sex with Amy," he tilted his head toward Amy in her cage, "without permission from my Dom." 

The Dom looked insulted on Harry's behalf. He walked around the cage, inspecting Draco from every angle. "I see you've already spanked him," he nodded approvingly to Harry. 

"Yes," Harry said. "Among other things." 

"You mind if I take a turn?" 

"Go for it," Harry said. 

"You can take advantage of my three little cocksluts," the Dom said, gesturing toward his subs, who were kneeling nude on the floor and looking up at their Dom with reverence in their eyes. "They love cock worshipping." 

Harry had never had his cock worshipped and it sounded lovely, so he nodded in agreement. The Dom unhooked the leashes and the three cocksluts crawled toward Harry eagerly. One went up on his knees and pulled Harry's underpants down, Harry's cock now half-hard. They stopped for a few moments and stared reverently at it before pushing him down in his seat and taking it in turns to suck him off. While one was sucking, one was licking his balls and the other working on Harry's nipples. But the biggest turn-on wasn't that. It was what they were saying. "Such a beauty." "What a delicious cock." "Oh, the feel of cock in my mouth!" These men weren't just giving a simple blowjob, there were really and truly savouring every inch of him. 

Meanwhile, Harry kept his eye on the cage. The cocksluts' Dom had chosen the hairbrush, and he was ordering Draco to apologize to Harry for his transgressions. "I'm sorry, Sir!" Draco said, and SMACK, one hit on the ass. This Dom was big and muscular and he did not hold back at all as his arm raised and lowered and brought the hairbrush over Draco's ass. 

He was also using humiliating language, which is something Harry rarely did toward Draco, though he had heard Ted use it sometimes to Amy. "You are a sick little pansy boy, aren't you?" the Dom asked. 

"Yes," Draco agreed, cringing as yet another smack of the hairbrush hit his ass. 

"Say it!" the Dom yelled.

"I'm a sick little pansy boy." SMACK.

"And you deserve every inch of punishment." 

"And I deserve every inch of punishment!" SMACK

"You're nothing and your Dom is everything!"

"I'm nothing and my Dom is everything!" SMACK. 

When they were done with the spanking, the Dom undid Draco's handcuffs and had him kneel in front of him. "You're going to suck my cock."

"Yes sir," Draco said, watching as the Dom undid his pants and pulled them off. This Dom's cock was enormous, and it was no wonder he'd managed to get three little cocksluts to worship it. Draco's eyes went wide as the Dom jerked himself to a full erection. 

This wasn't punishment for Draco, who loved nothing more than having his mouth stuffed with cock. Harry knew what an excellent experience this Dom was going to have with Draco's pert little mouth stretched around that massive phallus. And sure enough, the Dom's eyes went wide with surprise as Draco opened wide and took him nearly to his hilt. Just watching Draco work his mouth over the massive piece of meat in front of him really did it for Harry. The cocksluts were still working Harry over with their tongues and their words. While Harry felt his own balls being licked from taint to front, he watched as Draco used his finger to press on the Dom's taint while he deep-throated his cock. 

Harry glanced over to Ted and Amy and saw Amy in her cage being fucked from behind, her large tits already had welt on them from what looked like being switched. Her tits were swinging too and fro as the man behind her savagely thrust as hard and fast as he could. Ted, in front of the cage, was being ridden by a woman, obviously the sub of the man in the cage with Amy, who was covered from head to toe in loose black clothing, with only her eyes, tits, cunt and ass areas exposed. Harry considered forcing Draco to cover completely except for his cock and ass next time they came here to the BDSM room. 

All of this was so erotic, that Harry said, "I'm going to come." Immediately, the cocksluts pulled off, though one kept his hands on Harry's cock and continued to jerk. As Harry came, the cocksluts had their heads together, their mouths opened to catch the semen spurting out of his dick. They lapped it up greedily, and when some of the spunk landing on one of their cheeks, another cockslut leaned over and licked it off. They were still talking, telling Harry how delicious his come was and thanking him for letting them see it and make him come. 

Within a minute of Harry coming, so did the Dom. He pulled his cock out of Draco's mouth and jerked himself off on Draco's face. The amount of come that came out of that one dick was impressive, and Draco's face was soon covered in the white substance. 

"Stand up," the Dom ordered, and Draco immediately obeyed. 

The Dom wiped some of the come off Draco's face with his hands, then held the hands out for Draco to lick clean, which Draco did happily. "You're a disgusting little cum slut, aren't you? You love the taste of come." 

"Yes I do," Draco said, his tongue working his way over the Dom's hands, between the finger and everything. "I'm a dirty little slut." 

The Dom raised his hand and slapped Draco across the face, "You shouldn't be so fucking happy about it. Being a dirty little slut is a bad thing."

Draco looked stunned. He'd never been hit across the face and he glanced at Harry. Harry didn't think a little face slap was so bad and wasn't going to put a stop to it. He had to admit, last night after seeing Amy and Draco fucking, he'd almost slapped Draco across the face.

"No sir," Draco said, "i'm not happy about being a dirty little slut." 

"And you're going to behave from now on?"

"Yes sir." 

The Dom laughed in Draco's face and slapped him one more time, "I don't believe it you worthless little bitch." Then he turned around and walked away. He snapped his fingers and the cockluts crawled to their master, awaiting their leashes and hoping for another cock to worship. "Let go work on that one," he said, and they walked over to Amy's cage. 

Harry reattached Draco's handcuffs. Draco seemed shaken, mostly by being dismissed so quickly after being called a worthless little bitch. But Harry didn't stick around to soothe him, because he was approached by another Dom and sub, both of them women, who wanted a turn with Draco. 

This Dom had her sub wear a strap-on, which Draco had to suck like a real cock. He was on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back, with the bright pink silicone dildo sliding in and out of his mouth. It was a large dildo, but still not as big as the cock he'd just sucked a few minutes earlier. While he was sucking the strap-on, the Dom took two nipple clamps and stuck them to Draco's nipples. Harry's eyes went wide, he'd never even thought to use nipple clamps. Draco whined in the back of his throat - he had unusually sensitive nipples. 

"Does that hurt?" the Dom asked. 

Draco, the fake cock still in his mouth nodded. "Good," she sneered. "Word's gotten around that you and the little slut in the other cage were fucking without permission form your doms. Is that right?" 

Draco nodded, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes. 

"And that's why you're wearing the chastity device, is that right?"

Draco nodded. 

"Do you think you deserve that? Do you think you deserve to be in this cage?"

Draco nodded. 

The dom looked satisfied and pulled hard on the clamps, making Draco's nipples stretch in front of his body. He let go of the dildo in his mouth and howled in pain. The Dom slowed for a moment, waiting to see if he'd use his safeword, but he didn't. His breath was shaking and coming in quick spurts. The dom let go of the clamps and they dangled back onto Draco's chest. 

She moved her sub away and lay down, spread eagle in front of Draco. "Lick me," she ordered. 

Draco didn't have many opportunities to lick pussy that often. He was better at sucking cock. But still, that didn't stop him from diving in enthusiastically. This Dom's cunt had a delicious musky odor and if Draco could get hard, he knew he would just by smelling her slick sex. He licked up one side and then the other, not quite diving inside yet. The Dom's clit was growing but Draco didn't give it direct attention, he simply ran his tongue in a circle around it. She began bucking her hips toward him, craving that bit of friction, but he held off. 

Draco was overcome with a desire to show Harry, to show every single Dom here, that he was the sub who could do anything. He could take what they handed out, no matter how much it hurt (and his nipples were still screaming in pain). But he also wanted those Dom's to be jealous of Harry and of Draco's skills in the bedroom, and what Harry got on a nightly basis. He was a Slytherin after all, and his ambition to be the most submissive sub was really coming through. 

Just like that, the Dom was breathing hard and had scooted herself closer to Draco, so his nose was rubbing her clit. 

"If you uncuff me, I can use my fingers," Draco said. 

"Shut up and lick," the Dom said. 

Draco shrugged and went back in, flattening his tongue fully against her swollen clit. The Dom moaned, and her sub had stuck her hand behind the strap on and was fingering herself. The Dom looked up and saw what was happening. "Wait," she panted and Draco stopped. 

The Dom stood on shaky legs and grabbed her sub. She walked her over to Harry. "She was masturbating. Would you spank her while your sweet little bitch makes me come?"

Harry's eyebrows raised, "Absolutely," he said. He patted his lap, "Get over here," he demanded. 

The sub looked ashamed as she lay herself across Harry's lap, and he began to work her ass over and over with his hands. "How naughty of you," he murmured as she squirmed underneath him. 

Back in the cage, the Dom lay on her back in front of Draco and he continued to work his tongue around her pussy, finally sticking it in and lapping up her juices. She moaned in desire as his tongue darted from clit to her insides and soon she was squirming and tightening her legs around his head. She thrust her pelvis, getting her slick wet juices all over Draco's face, but he didn't care. He just continued to work his tongue all over her and finally as she shouted out, he could feel her pussy quivering against his tongue. Wave after wave of an intense orgasm ripped through her body, as her natural juices flowed out of her cunt and into Draco's waiting mouth. 

The Dom took a few moments as the last of her orgasm washed through her. Draco kept his tongue pressed to her clit as he awaited her to be finished. Finally she stood up and ordered Draco, "lay your head on the floor."

He was still on his knees, hands cuffed behind him, and he obeyed her by leaning forward and laying his head down, his ass now presented high in the air. The Dom grabbed a belt and gave him ten whacks across his ass. It really stung being on top of the bruises from the previous night, as well as the hairbrush welts from the first Dom. She then ordered him to stand and he did, facing her. 

"It would have been double the beltings, but you're actually good at eating pussy." 

Draco smirked, and the Dom quickly turned him around and let loose five hard smacks on his back. "Don't get an ego about it," she ordered. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Draco gasped, then he cried out as she pulled the nipple clamps off roughly. 

She climbed out of the cage, inspected the work Harry did on spanking her sub, and they went off. 

But there was no rest for the wicked. Draco and Amy had a seemingly endless line of Doms who wanted their way with them. People were finding out that the two caged submissives were being punished together for a truly naughty act. 

The hardest thing for Draco to take was the verbal humiliation. He'd always been proud and had spent his entire life with his parents telling him how amazing he was. He felt like he could handle a spanking, but to take a paddle to the ass while having to hear how worthless he is, how Harry should just leave him on the street for disobeying, how the only thing he was good for was sucking cock, and he shouldn't even be allowed to use his mouth for anything but to catch come. That was actually pretty difficult. 

Draco's ass had never been more achy. It was bruised, it was welted and it was bright red. So when he was on his fifth Dom of the night to please, it didn't make him happy to be fucked in the ass. He was so raw on his asscheeks, that the rubbing against the Dom's front side was a truly terrible pain. And on top of that, he was facing Harry who had the Dom's female sub on her knees and was fucking her from behind. Draco just really wanted Harry. He didn't want this Dom, who frankly wasn't all that great at sex. He started crying. 

"Why are you crying you little bitch?" called out one Dom, who wasn't in the cage with him, but was enjoying the show. That only made Draco cry harder. Why, oh why, had he and Amy thought they could get away with that quickie the night before. The dom who'd said that pointed and laughed at Draco. "I heard what you did, you little slut. You deserve every bit of what you're getting tonight."

The worst part was - it was true. This is what he'd signed up for. As his and Harry's lives had taken on more of a 24/7 sub and dom lifestyle, this is what was bound to happen. He was going to screw up bigtime, and he'd agreed in advance for some pretty harsh punishment. Draco closed his eyes and made a pact with himself. This night couldn't last forever. The nights at Madame Kat's always came to and end, and this one would too. All he had to do was make it through and then he'd be home with Harry in the comfort of their bed. 

Then, it was almost as if he was having an out of body experience. His imagination was at their house, with Harry tenderly taking care of his bruised buttocks. While in the real world at Madame Kat's his body was being used, his asshole breached by this Dom who was here to help punish him. Draco stopped crying and allowed the use of his body to whomever needed it. 

He glanced across at Amy who had a cock in her mouth while taking a hairbrush across her ass. She looked the same as Draco felt, that she was just letting her mind go blank into survival mode. 

Several doms in a row lined up for blowjobs. The first Dom, the one with the three cocksluts, had heard how good Draco was with his mouth, and they all wanted a piece of it. For a full hour, Draco had his mouth stuffed with cock after cock. They all blended together, and though he was surviving, he was still in the back of his mind extremely proud of his ability to deepthroat. 

The words hurt less now. Now that Draco had set his mind to simply surviving, being called a slut, being told he was worthless wasn't that bad. It's like the words washed over him. The hurt came out with his tears. Because of the pain in his body, he was crying at more and more intervals now. 

The worst was when he had to describe what he did to earn his punishment. Because that was very humiliating. Every time he had to tell a new dom, it was like reliving the moment he and Amy had gotten caught. What he'd done was so bad, such an complete betrayal of everything he and Harry had tried to build with this lifestyle and he didn't know if he'd ever be able to express how truly sorry he was. If Harry wanted to keep him in chastity for a year, he's not sure he could blame him. 

"Do you deserve this?" the Doms would ask, after he told them about fucking Amy. 

"Yes!" Draco would cry, and he truly meant it. Then he would be bent over, his ass taking the brunt of the punishment. He be pushed to his knees to suck yet another cock, then made to lick feet, swallow come, or taken to Harry and made to beg forgiveness. 

He would constantly look over at Amy, who seemed to be getting at least as punished as he was. Her chastity device had been taken off at some point, and he could even see from his vantage point how swollen and red her pussy was. She'd probably had at least six or seven cocks in there tonight, pounding away. He wondered if she was able to come. 

Because god did he want to come. And even though he knew he wanted to, he hadn't earned that right yet. 

Finally, the crowd started to thin a little, as people were packing up and going home. The first Dom of the night, the one with the three cocksluts, came into his cage along with the three cocksluts. The Dom attached the handcuffs higher on the cage, so Draco's back was against the bars, his arms raised above his head. "Do it," he nodded to his three subs. 

They all stood, whipped out their own cocks, and peed on Draco's legs. 

Draco was shocked, he'd never been pissed on before. Instinctively, he pulled his legs away, but the cocksluts just took as step further as they released their urine on him. He was surprised at the warmth of it, like a warm shower. For the first time, he was tempted, truly tempted, to use his safeword. But he just bit his lip and took it. It was only pee, he legs could he washed. 

"Draco?" Harry asked. 

Draco just nodded to let Harry know he was OK, as the three men finished peeing and put their cocks back into the leather thongs they were wearing. 

The Dom then drew out his own enormous cock and pointed it at Draco's face. 

"Checkmate," Draco whispered.

Immediately the Dom stopped. "I don't have to pee on you."

"Just not on my face, please."

The Dom got a little smirk, "Oh, you little bitch, you love a golden shower do you?"

"No," Draco said. "I hate it."

"But you're letting me do it."

"I'm being punished," Draco said. And he turned to look at Harry, "I deserve to be punished." He and Harry made eye contact as the Dom let loose a long stream of urine that caught Draco in the knees and dripped its way down his legs. 

When he was done, the Dom took his three little cocksluts and left the club. 

Draco stood there, drenched from the legs down in urine, wearing only his chastity device and hancuffed to the cage. His entire ass was nothing but welts, a few that had broken open. His mouth felt stretched from all the cocks it had taken, and he knew his normally set hair was probably a terrible mess. His nipples were bright red and achy and would definitely be black and blue tomorrow. 

Finally everyone was gone and Madame Kat came to get Draco and Amy. Amy looked like Draco felt. Her makeup had run from tears, her hair was mess, her ass was welted, and so were her large breasts.

"Did we learn our lessons?" Madame Kat asked. 

"Yes, ma'am," Draco and Amy answered together, submissive to the very end. 

_____

At home that night, Harry was rubbing salve on Draco's backside. "Can I take your chastity device off?" he asked. Draco was lying face down on the bed. 

"Harry, that's up to you." 

Harry hesitated. "i know I said that I was going to punish you for a long time for what you and Amy did. But after everything you went through tonight, I feel like you've paid your price." 

Draco turned his head and met Harry's eyes. "Harry. I trust you. I can't tell you when to take it off, because you get to decide that. I'm extremely sorry for what Amy and I did, but I am submitting to you and your decision about my punishment." 

Harry nodded and licked his lips. "One more day," he said. "Tonight we sleep, tomorrow you'll get some more punishment from me, and if you take it well, I'll let you come tomorrow night." 

Draco nodded, "As you wish, sir." 

Harry snuggled in close and kissed Draco on the shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, pet." 

"Thank you," Draco said. "That actually means a lot to hear. Tonight was extremely difficult." 

"I know," Harry said. "I hope you never do anything that requires the cage again."

"Believe me," Draco said. "I've learned a lesson." 

Then they cuddled in together and fell into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> All spanking and other forms of domestic punishment in the work are intended to be CONSENSUAL!


End file.
